The Fallen Angels
by xXxTDI AngelxXx
Summary: A series of events brings three girls closer to fulfilling their dreams as stars. When they get a visit from some old friends, what kind of drama and romance will spark? RxK UxY OxA slight JxA JxOC YxOC
1. Code Lyoko

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did there would be a lot more romance. **

**Pairings: UlrichxYumiRaixKimJeremyxAelitaOddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Fallen Angels**

**Chapter One: Code Lyoko**

**It's been almost four months since X.A.N.A was defeated and the super computer was shut down. Jeremy, Odd, and Ulrich were walking into the lunch room where they saw Aelita and Yumi in a deep, hushed conversation. When they walked up to them the girls immediately stopped their conversation when they reached the table. "So what were you two talking about?" Ulrich asked. **

"**Oh it was nothing but me and Aelita have to go." Yumi said grabbing Aelita's wrist and running out the door.**

"**Well, that just seemed a little bit suspicious." Odd said.**

"**I wonder if everything is alright." Jeremy said. Just then the bell rang and the boys headed toward Mrs. Hertz's class. Ulrich sat next to Odd in the back of the room and Jeremy sat next to Aelita right in front of them. Mrs. Hertz was giving a very boring lecture which put most of the class to sleep. "Hey, what were you and Yumi talking about at breakfast?" Jeremy whispered.**

"**It was nothing Jeremy so just forget about it." she said. Then there was a knock at the door. Suddenly Yumi appeared in the classroom.**

"**I'm sorry to interrupt Mrs. Hertz but the principal needs to see Aelita." Yumi said**

"**Very well. Aelita you're excused." Aelita stood up and walked toward Yumi, both of them smiling.**

"**Well this couldn't get any stranger." Odd whispered to Ulrich and Jeremy. **

"**Wonder what they're up to." Ulrich said.**

_**With the girls.**_

"**Ok everything is all set ladies. All I need is a signed paper from your teachers." Mr. Delmas said.**

"**Thank you Mr. Delmas" the girls said.**

"**If I may ask, where are you girls transferring to?" Mr Delmas asked.**

"**Hollywood, California." Aelita said.**

"**Well I wish you girls the best of luck." And with that the girls left the room. They didn't have to go to the rest of their classes because they were leaving tomorrow and they needed to pack. They also needed that much time to figure out how to tell the boys.**

_**With the boys**_

**The boys walked down to Aelita's room to see if she was in there. They decided to skip lunch (much to Odd's disappointment) and check on her since they hadn't seen her since first period. They opened the door and saw Aelita packing clothes into a big pink suitcase. The room had been striped of everything. The only thing left was a picture of all of them sitting on the desk. "Aelita, what the hell is going on?" Ulrich screamed.**

"**Oh my god. You all weren't supposed to find out like this." she said.**

"**Find out about what?" Odd asked still half in shock.**

**Aelita slowly stood up from the floor. She looked at the boys with silent tears filling up in her eyes. "Yumi and I are moving to California." The boys stood there in shock.**

"**What the fuck you can't leave!" Odd shouted. "We need you all!"**

"**Yea without you two here it's going to be so boring." Ulrich said. Jeremy just stood there with no emotion in his face. **

**Aelita turned to him. "Do you have anything to say?" she looked a little disappointed. **

**He looked at her casually and just said, "when are you leaving?" Aelita's face fell. Ulrich and Odd looked at Jeremy surprised at the words coming out of his mouth.**

"**Is that all you have to say?" she said tears about ready to explode out of her eyes.**

"**Yea and do you need help packing?" he said. Aelita stormed out of the room crying her eyes out.**

"**What the hell was that?" Ulrich said.**

"**She's going to leave us without telling us and she just expects me to be ok. She's not getting a sorry or good-bye out of me."**

"**Jeremy, you're taking this a little too far." Odd said.**

"**I don't care. I'll be in my room." He walked down the hallway with his head held down.**

"**All that computer work has gotten to his brain." Odd said. All Ulrich could do was nod. **

_**The next day**_

**Odd and Ulrich skipped school that day to say good-bye to Aelita and Yumi and take them to the airport. "Why didn't Jeremy come." Yumi asked.**

"**Him and Aelita got into a big fight yesterday." Ulrich said.**

"**Um, Aelita can I talk to you?" Odd asked.**

"**Sure." He pulled her into the corner of the waiting room where no one was. "I have to tell you something."**

"**I do too." she said**

"**You go first."**

"**Ok," she looked down on the ground. "Will you tell Jeremy that I'll wait for him." His face went completely dead.**

"**Um yea sure n-no problem." he stuttered. **

"**What were you going to tell me?"**

"**To, um, have a safe trip and I'll miss you," Odd said trying to lie through his teeth. **

"**Thanks Odd." she gave him a hug and then heard the announcement that her plane had arrived. They walked back to the group.**

"**Well I guess this is good-bye." Ulrich said.**

"**Don't say that. We'll see each other again." They gave each other a hug and the girls got on the plane.**

"**Did you tell her." Odd asked.**

"**No, did you tell her?"**

"**No, she still likes Jeremy."**

**They both sighed. "I guess they'll never know." Ulrich said.**

"**Yea I guess not." They watched as the plane took off down the runway.**

_**With Jeremy**_

**Jeremy sat in his room and looked at a picture him and Aelita took together on her first day on Earth. "I guess she'll never know." he said. He put down the picture and layed on his bed starring at the ceiling.**

**Aelita left one thing back at Kadic Academy. Something important. Inside her old room, sitting on her old desk, was the photo of her and her closest friends.**

**I know it sucks but bear with me. Please read and review! I need to know if I should continue. My first fanfic! Flames are welcome!**

**Sarah**


	2. Xiaolin Showdown

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did there would be a lot more romance.

Pairings: UlrichxYumiRaixKimJeremyxAelitaOddxAelita

Rating: T for safety

Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Two: Xiaolin Showdown

The four monks knelled down in the meditation garden. Master Fung walked out holding four golden sashes in his arms. He placed a slash over each of the monks' heads. "It is with great honor and pleasure that I declare you the four Xiaolin Dragon Masters." Omi's robe suddenly changed to a dark blue robe, Kimiko's changed to dark red, Raimundo's changed to light blue, and Clay's changed to green. Each of their new robes had a dragon going down the right sleeve. "I guess my teaching is done. You four are now Xiaolin Dragons." The monks went to their "rooms" to gather their things.

"So are you going back to Tokyo?" Raimundo asked

"No. My dad's going to try to get me into the Tohomiko business. But I wanna do something on my own." Kimiko replied.

"So where are you going?"

"I think I'm gonna go to California. What about you? Are you going back to Rio?" she asked.

"Yea, my mom just left my dad and I need to help her out."

"Well, I wonder what it's gonna be like not seeing everybody everyday."

"Yea it'll be weird. Ummm Kim, can I ask you something?"

"Sure what?"

"Well I wanted to tell you that..." suddenly Omi burst into the room with tears in his eyes.

"What do you want Omi?" Raimundo said agitatedly.

"Master Fung is d-d-DEAD!"

"What?!?!?!?!?!" The three warriors bolted toward the infirmary. There, Master Fung was laying lifeless on the hospital bed.

"I'm sure you all want to know whats going on." said one of the older monks.

"Well, yea that would be helpful." Raimundo said in his sarcastic tone.

"Well, you see, there can only be four Xiaolin Dragons in the world at a time. Since today was your graduation that means it was time for the old Xiaolin monks to die. Since Master Fung was the Xiaolin Dragon of Wind, it was his time to die."

"If that's the case, who were the other Xiaolin Dragons?" Clay asked.

"Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya."

"Wuya? But how can that be?" Omi asked.

"Well long ago there were four dragons in training. Master Fung, dragon of wind, Master Monk Guan, dragon of earth, Chase Young, dragon of water, and Wuya, dragon of fire. After they had became dragons Wuya decided that the Xiaolin side was boring and decided to join the Heylin side."

"So does this mean that Chase, Wuya, and Guan are dead too?" Kimiko asked.

"Yes. And all the Shen-Gong-Wu have magically dissapeared. So none of you need to worry. You can go on and live a regular life." with that the monk walked away. Everyone just stared at the lifeless master that they learned to respect and love, silent tears forming in their eyes. Except for Dojo who couldn't hold it in. He was hugging the corps crying his eyes out. A helicopter landed in the middle of the garden and two agents came out and stood next to the entrance of the helicopter.

"Well that's my ride." Kimiko turned around in the direction of her room. "Rai, can I see you for a minute."

They both took her bags and sat them down in front of the two men who then took them into the helicopter. Kimiko took out her two red ribbons that were holding her pigtails in place. She held put Raimundo's hand and placed them in his hand. "Why are you giving me this?" he asked.

"So you'll never forget me." she said.

"You know that could never happen." he said.

"Well I don't know you know a lot of girls. You'll probably forget about me."

"Yea but I have never met a girl as high tempered as you." They both laughed and Raimundo took off his madaleon and put it around Kimiko's neck. "Now we both have something to remember each other by." he smiled.

"I'll keep it always." they stood there and stared at each other for a moment when one of the agents yelled at Kimiko to get on the plane. "Well I guess this is goodbye." she said. They hugged and Kimiko walked up the stairs leading to the inside of the helicopter. She took her seat and looked out the window at Raimundo who was standing there waving. She waved as the helicopter took off into the sky. Raimundo looked down at the ribbons in his hand. He closed his fist then looked up at the path the helicopter had taken and smiled.

I'm better at XS stories apparently! Lol well, the story is going to get more exciting trust me! Again I will not continue until I have at least one review. Flames are welcome!

Sarah


	3. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did there would be a lot more romance.

Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremyxAelita OddxAelita

Rating: T for safety

Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Three: New Kid

Two Years Later

Ulrich, Jeremy, and Odd were all sitting in the cafeteria having breakfast. They were talking about the usual stuff, teachers, school, and some of the stupid things Ms. Sissy Delmas had done recently, when Jim Morales, the school gym teacher, marched into the cafeteria. He walked up to the gang with his head held high, as if he were a soldier in the army. "Stern, Della-Robbia, I have news to tell you both. You have a new room mate. You will get to skip your morning classes to help him unpack, show him around, and get acquainted with one another." With that he walked off out of the cafeteria in the same style as he had walked in.

"Aw man not a roommate! Now we're going to have some weirdo hanging around us all the time!" Odd sighed.

"Well look at the bright side, we get to skip classes." Ulrich said. Then the bell rang and the two boys went to their room to meet their new roommate. When they walked into the room they say a tall boy with tan skin and dark brown hair. He was wearing a grey sweat shirt with a soccer ball on the front and dark blue jeans.

"So, I'm guessing you all are my new roommates." the boy said.

"That's right. The name's Odd Della-Robbia. And this is my best friend Ulrich Stern."

"Nice to meet you my name's Raimundo Pedrosa." the boy said. (ha ha THEY MEET)

"So where ya from?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I'm originally from Brazil, but I did go to school in China for a little while." Raimundo said.

"Cool." Odd looked down at Raimundo's wrist and saw two red ribbons made into a bracelet on his wrist. "Dude, what's up with the bracelet?" he asked.

Raimundo looked down at his wrist. "Oh, it was just a special gift from a friend."

"Who?" Ulrich asked.

"One of my best friends. Her name was Kimiko and she went to my school in China." he said.

"Oooo so its a girl! Is she cute?" Odd asked a little too over excited.

"Yea she was." Raimundo laughed. He took out a photo of him and Kimiko and layed it on his desk. Kimiko was on his back and they were laughing and having a good time.

"Wow. She is cute." Odd said. "Is she Japanese?"

"Yea, she is." Raimundo said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well Ulrich was in love with a Japanese girl and he still is!" Odd taunted.

"Shut up Odd." Ulrich shouted.

"Well, what happened to her?"

"She moved away to California." Ulrich said.

"Are you kidding me?" Raimundo said. "That's the same place Kimiko moved to!"

"And Aelita." added Odd.

"I wonder what their doing right now." Ulrich wondered.

The three boys sat around for a couple hours discussing their pasts and some things about the school. The time went by very fast and before they knew it they knew it, it was lunch time. The three boys went to the cafeteria where they saw Jeremy typing away at his computer.

"What are you still doing on that thing Einstein? Lyoko is destroyed." Odd said.

"What's Lyoko?" Raimundo asked sitting down. They three looked at each other uncertain of what they should say.

"It's a um, video game!" Ulrich said. Luckily he believed them and they continued on with their discussion.

"I'm just working on a new program. So did you guys get everything settled in." he asked. They nodded. Then Sissy walked up to the group, well rather up to Ulrich.

"Hi Ulrich dear, do you wanna go to a movie with me this weekend?" she said in her usual annoying voice.

"Sissi go away can't you see I'm hanging out with my friends." he replied.

"Oh, and I can see we have a new kid in the gang." she scanned Raimundo up and down before she finally spoke again. "He's bot bad looking either." She smiled and moved over closer to Raimundo. "Will you go out with me?" she said in a pouty voice. She made her evil green eyes grow bigger trying to get him to feel sorry for her.

"Sorry I'm new, not blind." he said. The gang laughed while the red faced Sissi walked back to her group of loser friends.

As soon as she left Jim marched into the cafeteria yet again and walked up to the group. "Jim, how come every time I see you I feel like something bad is about to happen?" Odd asked.

"Very funny Della-Robbia. But I am hear to deliver you this mail." he reached Odd a pale envelpe

Ok chapter 3 is done. I'm sorry if their short and suckish. Please review! Next chapter is called California.

-Sarah


	4. California

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. I also don't own any of the songs.**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremyxAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17**

(Two Years Later)

"Good morning L.A, this is Richy Richardson and it's seven o'clock and what a beautiful day it is today." A raven haired girl lifted up her hand and hit the off button on her annoying little alarm clock. She slid up on the bed and stretched. It was Yumi. She hadn't changed a bit. She looked the same as she did two years ago except for the fact that her hair was longer by only half an inch. She slid out of bed and slid down the hallway. She walked into a red room with a bed in the middle. She walked up to the side of the bed and started shaking it roughly.

"Wake up, Kim! We have to do the concert today." Yumi said.

"Don't eat my cookie!" Kimiko yelled as she shot up from the bed.

"What?" Yumi asked still half asleep.

"Sorry, nightmare. So what time is the concert?"

"It's at two."

"Then why the hell did you wake me up at seven!?" Kimiko yelled waking Yumi up.

"Because we have to be there at nine." She replied trying to get her hearing back.

"Well that's dumb!" Kimiko always was cranky in the morning.

"I know, you go ahead and take a shower, while I wake Aelita up." Yumi walked into a room right across the hallway and walked up to a big pink bed inside of a big pink room. "Come on Lita, wake up."

"I'm up." Aelita seemed to be calmer in the mornings than Kimiko was. The pink haired girl plopped out of bed and headed toward the second bathroom. Yumi went downstairs into the kitchen and started making breakfast. Kimiko was the first one to come down. Her hair was still it's raven color and she no longer dyed it. She had matured a lot and even though she was still patete she no longer looked like a little girl. She wore a red and black tank top and black paints. She let her hair lay freely and her bangs hanging in her face. She walked over to the counter in the middle of the kitchen and started to pig out on her pancakes. Yumi headed upstairs to take a shower while Aelita came down. Her hair hand grown a little bit. Now it was about an inch above her shoulders. She wore a pink spaghetti strap shirt with light blue pants. She too had matured a little bit. But she was still the shortest and the youngest of the group. A couple of minutes later Yumi walked downstairs. She was wearing a black halter top and really dark blue jeans. The girls ate their breakfast then headed out to PM Studios. They walked into the studio and saw about seven recording booths and walls filled with golden records. A middle aged man with a short beard walked up to them. He had a black leather jacket, dark sun glasses, and a golden chain hanging around his neck.

"Oh girls you are here at last! We need to pick out the songs for the big concert this afternoon!" The hurried Brooklyn man said.

"Don't worry Barry we already have the songs picked out and ready to go. We're just here to pick you up." Aelita said calmly.

"Ok, good. We'd better get going. You girls still need to get ready." They walked out of the studio and back into Yumi's red convertible. They headed down to a huge dome shaped building called 'Hannah Belcher's House of Rock'. Named after the famous pianist Hannah Belcher. They walked in and hundreds of people were setting up lights and getting the equipment all set up. A man in a flannel shirt came running up to them.

"Oh thank god you are here! Come on, we need to get you in wardrobe then hair and makeup." The girls headed back stage and got changed. Each of them wore black pants and each of them had a strapless top on with the initials F.A on them. Kimiko's shirt was red, Yumi's was black, and Aelita's was pink. "Ok, ok girls let me see how you look!" The man yelled. The girls walked up and lined themselves in front of the man. He walked by and analyzed each of them. "Good, good, go- wait a minute? I don't remember that necklace being apart of the design I put together." He said putting his hands on his hips. Kimiko looked down and saw the necklace Raimundo had given her those two years ago. "Take it off now! It's hideous!"

"No way! I haven't taken this thing off in two years!" she yelled.

"Well take it off or you will not be in my show!" And with that he walked off. She smiled slyly and hid the necklace inside of her shirt.

"No way that gay bitch is telling me what to do." she said. They walked over to the stage. There was a thick red curtain standing in the way of them and the screaming audience waiting anxiously. They took a deep breath as the curtain slowly started to open.

(Los Angeles Airport)

"Thank god! I thought we would never get off of that damn plane!" Odd screamed.

"Hey don't be complaining, I had to sit next to some old guy who kept snoring. And he smelled like fish." Raimundo complained.

"Yea but the girl who sat next to me just kept starring at me. Even when I was sleeping she would be in my face and taking pictures of me." Ulrich said.

"Ok, guys stop complaining and lets just get in the limo." Jeremy said very cranky.

(Inside the limo)

"We're in a limo, we are awesome. OH YEA!" Odd sang. The group looked at him strangely. "What? You never know that could be a very popular song somewhere."

"Ok anyway, I think we're here." Jeremy said. They pulled up to a very tall building with almost a million windows. It kinda looked like a resort for very rich people. They grabbed their bags and walked up to the glass, double doors leading to the inside of this huge building. They got their key and walked up to room 217. They walked in and saw a beautiful apartment. It had two bedrooms with a bathroom in each. It had a living room/kitchen and there was a fuse ball and pool table. Each boy ran and claimed their bed. Ulrich and Raimundo were in one room and Odd and Jeremy were in the other room.

"Hey let's watch some t.v." Odd said. They walked up to the big black sofa and turned on the tv. They turned to VH1 and saw a man standing in a crowd of screaming people with a microphone in his hand.

"This is Louie Nelson and I'm here at 'Hannah Belcher's House of Rock' and tonight we are going to have an awesome show! Back stage right now the Fallen Angels are getting prepared to come out on stage and rock our socks off. These three beautiful ladies have defiantly made a name for themselves over the years. Now ladies and gentleman, without further ado, I present to you, The Fallen Angels!" the guy announced. The big red curtain lifted up to reveal three beautiful girls who walked to the front of the stage. Music started to play and the girls started to sing and dance.

Kimiko: _ I live my life my life the way I feel._

Aelita:_ (echoes) I live my life the way I feel._

Kimiko: _ I really don't know what is real._

Aelita: _ (echoes) I really don't know what is real._

Kimiko: _I follow my path to pretend._

Aelita: _ (echoes) I follow my path to pretend._

Kimiko: _I know I'll always find a friend._

Aelita: _ (echoes) I know I'll always find a friend._

Yumi: _I like to play whatever they say. I'll go my way. And..._

All: _ Get away, get away, get away now. Have some fun, have some fun, have some fun now. Get away, get away, get away now. Lets get crazy, lets get crazy, lets get crazy now._

"They look strangely familiar." Jeremy pointed out.

"Yea like deja vu." Ulrich said.

Aelita: _There's many things I have to learn_

Kimiko: _(echoes) There's many things I have to learn._

Aelita: _ And many friends to meet in turn._

Kimiko: _ (echoes) And many friends I'll meet in turn._

Aelita: _ I'll find some love to comfort me._

Kimiko: _(echoes) I'll find some love to comfort me._

Aelita: _And spread to all of those in need._

Kimiko: _(echoes) And spread to all of those in need._

Yumi: _I wanna be, forever free. You're no longer with me. So..._

All: _Get away, get away, get away now. Have some fun, have some fun, have some fun now. Get away, get away, get away now. Lets get crazy, lets get crazy, lets get crazy now. Get away, get away, get away now. Have some fun, have some fun, have some fun now. Get away, get away, get away now. Lets get crazy, lets get crazy, lets get crazy now._

Yumi: _(faint) Get away, get away, get away now. Have some fun, have some fun, have some fun now. Get away, get away, get away now. Lets get crazy, lets get crazy, lets get crazy now._

"Wow they're pretty good." Raimundo commented.

"Now miss Yumi will perform her solo song." The announcer announced.

"Yumi!?!?!?!?!" Ulrich shouted.

"Who's Yumi?" Raimundo asked.

"She's Ulrich's ex-girlfriend." Odd said.

"She wasn't my girlfriend!" Ulrich muttered.

"Oh yea, they were madly in love and were too chicken to tell each other." Odd laughed while Ulrich punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Will you all just shut up so we can hear it!" Jeremy shouted. They turned the volume up and scooted themselves closer to the television. One of the girls went to the drums and one of the girls went to the piano. Yumi walked up to the microphone stand.

"This is a song I wrote for a very special person. I haven't seen him in two years but I hope that if he ever hears this, that he'll know I'm waiting for him. This song is called 'When You're Gone.'" Yumi said. The lights dimmed and the piano began to play.

Yumi: _I always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd, need you there when I cried. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side. When you walk away, I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

All: _When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you. When you're gone the face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone the word I need to hear to always get me through the day. And make it ok._

Yumi: _I miss you._

The music continued to play and Ulrich stood up. "We have to get to that studio!" he said.

"But how?" Jeremy asked.

"You have forgotten that I can drive and our limo driver is stupid enough to put an extra car key in the glove compartment." he smiled. They ran out of the room and down to the limo. They got into the limo and speeded off.

"Oh my god, I just thought of something." Jeremy said.

"What?" Raimundo asked.

"If that was Yumi, than could the pianist be Aelita?" he said.

"Yea! She did have pink hair." Odd pointed out.

"So are you guys ready to see a ghost from your past?" Raimundo said.

"Truthfully," Ulrich said as they pulled up into the studio parking lot, "no."

**Ha ha this chapter was way better! Songs used were 'Get Away' by Subdigitals and 'When You're Gone' by Avril Lavigne. You know the drill. Need at least one review. Flames are welcome.**

**Sarah**


	5. Holy Crap!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremyxAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17**

**--**

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Four: Holy Crap!

The boys walked up to the dome and were stopped by these huge men in black. (haha!) "Sorry, but you four aren't getting in." One of the giant men said. Odd and Ulrich stepped out and smirked at the two men.

"Hey what are you two up t..." The man began to say but was knocked out in mid-sentence by a hard kick to the head. The boys ran into the dome and made their way to the front of the stage. The girls had just finished their concert and were heading back stage. They out-smarted security once again and saw the girls back stage.

"Excuse me, but you two ladies look very familiar. Do we know you?" Odd said sarcastically. The girls turned around and Yumi and Aelita started screaming. They ran up to the boys and hugged them. Kimiko stared at the group laughing then turned her gaze to the handsome brunette staring at her in awe. She stared at him for a second trying to get over the fact that her best friend, her old time crush, was standing there in front of her. Then in a flash, she ran up to him and jumped into his arms. The embrace seemed to last forever. After everyone got over the shock, the girls finally asked them what they were doing here.

"Well, Odd won a contest and got us four free tickets to California. Then, after we saw your concert on tv, we rushed down here." Jeremy explained.

"Who's that?" Aelita said pointing to the brunette who was standing beside Kimiko.

"That's Raimundo. He's mine and Ulrich's new roommate." Odd answered. "And who is this?" Odd said raising his eyebrow in a flirtatious way.

"That's Kimiko." Raimundo said.

"Wait a second, you two know each other?" Yumi asked.

"We went to the same martial arts school in China. We've been best friends ever since." Kimiko said.

"Well." Odd said clapping his hands together. "Now that we all know each other, lets go eat!"

"I can see you haven't lost your appetite since we've been gone." Aelita remarked.

"Well, a man's gotta eat!" he said.

They began to walk out of the door when a man came up behind them and grabbed Ulrich's shoulder and spinned him around.

"Did you boys take my limo?" asked a very angry limo driver.

"No of course not! Why would we do that?" said Raimundo.

"Well, I saw you all drive off in my car on the security camera." he said folding his arms.

Ulrich slowly reached into his pocket and handed the driver his keys. The drive threw their bags in the floor.

"You four cannot stay at the hotel anymore. You must find your own place!" he said. Then he stormed off.

"Hmm. Well, this sucks." Ulrich said.

"Don't worry you can stay at our house. Now lets go eat. Odd made me hungry." said Yumi.

They walked out of the auditorium and went to a Chinese restaurant in downtown Los Angeles. They took their seat in a round booth, big enough to seat all seven of them. They were enjoying their lunch until they heard an ear shattering voice that sent tingles up and down their spines.

"Hello, Ulrich." the voice said.

"Sissi, what are you doing here?" Odd asked.

"Well, when I saw my Ulrich dear leaving, I just had to come with him. That way he wouldn't get too lonely." Sissi said.

"You're dating her? Ha ha! You must be really desperate, dude." Kimiko laughed.

"Hey! For your information we are in love! And by the way, who are you?" Sissi defended.

"We are not in love. We aren't even dating!" Ulrich nearly screamed.

Sissi scanned the group of friends until her eyes caught site of a young Asian girl.

"For some reason you seem awfully familiar. Do I know you?" she asked.

"Well, lets see Sissi. I used to go to Kadic. I've known you for as I can remember, unfortunately. And we've hated each other ever since we met. Who am I!?" Yumi said.

"Yumi." Sissi growled.

"Good job! Now why don't you leave before I break that fake nose of yours." Yumi threatened.

Sissi folded her arms and exited the restaurant.

"You know, I don't even know that girl, but I already hate her" Kimiko said.

"Yea, Sissi has that kind of an effect on people." Odd said.

The gang finished their lunch, then got back into the limo and drove to the girl's house. The house was four stories high. It had a small flower garden around the front side of the house. On the side of the house were gates leading to the backyard. In the backyard was a trampoline, padeo, in-ground pool, and a little flower garden.

On the first floor of the house was the kitchen, dinning room, bathroom, and the living room. On the second room was all the girl's room, one guest bed room, another bathroom, and the laundry room. On the third floor was the gym, library/study, music room, and a game arcade. On the fourth floor was a dance studio, and a recording studio.

The three girls led the boys into their dream house.

"So what do you think?" Aelita asked.

"Holy crap!" was the boy's reaction.

Well thats it for my forth chapter. Man, I wish I had their house!! Anyways please review.

Sarah


	6. Authors' Note

**Guys, I am so sorry for not updating. I have big ideas for the story but right now I don't know what to put.**

**So just as a warning the next chapter (which will be up by the weekend) will be short and probably very suckish. Basically nothing is gonna happen so don't expect much.**

**But the rest of the chapters will be awesome.**

**By the way, thank you for reviewing my story. I don't think I have received one flame yet! Yayz!! I must be doing a good job then!**

**Anyways thanks and sorry to dissapoint.**

**!!Sarah!!**


	7. The Heart Breakers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremyxAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-15 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-15 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17**

**-- **

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Six: The Heart Breakers

The boys stood there in awe at the sight of the beautiful.

"Hello, earth to boys?" Aelita said as she waved her hand in front of the boys.

"There is just one problem." Kimiko said. "There is only one guest bedroom with two beds in it."

"Lets see, one of you girls can stay in my room, two of you boys can stay in the guest bed room, one of you can stay in on of their rooms, and one of you can sleep on the couch." Yumi said.

"I call the guest room." Raimundo and Ulrich screamed simultaneously as they ran up the stairs.

"I can sleep in Yumi's room." Aelita said.

"I think I'll take the couch." Odd said.

"I'll show you where you can put your things." Yumi said.

The rest of the gang went upstairs, giving time for Odd to ask Yumi a question that he had been pondering ever since he arrived in California.

"Hey Yumez, do you know if Aelita has a boyfriend or not?" He asked quiet and slyly.

Yumi giggled. "I don't think so. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason. Just wondering." Odd blushed.

"Well, I'm sorry to burst your love bubble but I have a feeling Jeremy already has dibs." she said.

"I know. They're made for each other." he said as he plopped on the couch.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up. There is sure to be a girl out there for you. It may even be Aelita." Yumi reassured him as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

"Yea, right." he said as he got off of the couch and looked out the window. "So what are we doing today anyways." he said still starring out of the window.

"Me and the girls have to go down to the record studio to prepare for the big JLK Records ball."

"Whats that?" he looked more confused than ever.

"Its a ball that we have to host since we are the most successful clients of JLK Records." she explained.

"Thats cool, can we come with you?"

"Sure, just go get everyone."

Odd ran upstairs and gathered up the gang. They each came down in a new change of clothes and split off into two different vehicles. Kimiko, Yumi, and Ulrich rode in the red convertible. Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, and Raimundo rode in the black sports car. They arrived at the record studio and walked in to see something horrible. So horrible, that they almost ran out of the building screaming and running for cover.

"Hello Fallen Assholes." the devious girl said.

"Hi Kiree." said Kimiko as she rolled her eyes.

Kiree was the leader of the girls' rival band 'The Heart Breakers'. They have been competing for a year now. Kiree had brown hair that reached down to her shoulder blades and chocolate brown eyes. She had two other girls in her band, Nikitta and Rikka. Nikitta had light orange hair that came down to her hips and she had piercing green eyes. Rikka had blonde hair that touched her shoulders and crystal blue eyes. The girls noticed that they were missing Nikitta.

"Where's snob number three?" Yumi asked folding her arms.

"Are you referring to Nikitta? She quit. We found a new girl to replace her." Rikka said.

Out walked the most horrific thing the gang had ever laid eyes on.

"Sissi?" the gang screamed in unison.

"Thats right. I'm in a band now. You like girls in bands don't you Ulrich?" Sissi said.

"For the last time, Sissi. We will never date ever!" Ulrich screamed.

"Whatever. It's time we blew this dump." Kiree said.

She snapped her fingers and her little monkeys followed her as she pushed her self through the group. The girls ran into the recording studio where they met up with Barry.

"Ok girls, have you written two new songs for the ball yet?" he asked with his thick Brooklyn accent.

"Yep." the girls said as Aelita handed him a cd. He analyzed it and read the cover of the track.

"Mother Earth and Break Away. They sound good but lets hear it."

The girls stepped into the booth and ran through each song about three times. After that the gang headed back home, since it was about 11 o'clock and they were very tired. They each headed up to their rooms and quickly fell asleep.

The next morning, the girls woke up and drove down to the mall to buy dresses. It was huge. Stories and stories of stores, boutiques, and hair salons. It was definatly a girl's paradise. The first store they hit was called "Jerri-Anne's Little Boutique". Just as they were about to leave that section of the mall, Kimiko found her perfect dress. It was a halter dress and it was red. It sparkled and fit her perfectly. Of course, she bought it. The next store they went into was called "California Couture". This is where Aelita and Yumi bought their dresses. Aelita's dress was pink. It had thin straps that camp across her shoulders. It didn't sparkle like Kimiko's did though. Aelita's dress was more smooth and sophisticated. Yumi's dress was black (DUH!). It was strapless and it ran down to about her knee-caps.

It was already 5 o'clock, so the girls had to hurry home to get ready for the ball, which started at 7.

I told you this chapter was going to be extremely boring. But don't worry, something huge is coming up in the next chapter. From now on I promise there will be something big in each chapter. Again sorry to disapoint.

**!!Sarah!!**


	8. The Ball

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremyxAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremy-16 Raimundo-17**

**--**

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Seven: The Ball

The four boys were standing in a large, crowded room. It looked fit for a king and queen. The ceiling was so high up, it looked like a giraffe would have enough room. There were fancy, thousand dollar chandeliers hanging all over the room. There was a stage set up on the north side of the room and on the south side was a huge staircase. No one knew where it led, since everyone else entered through another door, but there was a certain on top of the staircase. The boys were dressed in cheap tuxedos. They looked nice, but compared to all the fancy smancies in this place, they looked like ring leaders in a circus.

"Man, when is this thing going to start already? This tux is burning me up!" Raimundo complained.

"Right after this thing we are hitting a McDonalds. This rich people food tastes like feet." Odd said.

Next thing they knew the room grew quiet. They looked up to the stage and saw a spotlight pointing to Barry. He walked up to the microphone and tapped it twice to hear the vibrations. "Ladies and gentlemen. Thank you so much for coming to the JLK Ball. Our special guests for the evening are 'The Fallen Angels'. Tomorrow, they will be heading off to Tokyo, Japan for a battle of the bands competition.

Backstage

"What the heck we are going to Tokyo?" Kimiko asked.

"Why didn't he tell us about this? That Barry is a sneaky little squirrel." (A.N. I like squirrels) Aelita added.

"Well, at least its a chance for me and Kimiko to get back to our home town." Yumi said.

"Yea I guess. Hold on guys, I think they are about to introduce us." Kimiko said.

Back to Ballroom

"And now with out any further ado, please join me in welcoming, Aelita, Kimiko, and Yumi, aka 'The Fallen Angels'."

The spotlight went to the curtain at the top of the stairs. Suddenly, loud, upbeat music started playing. Then the curtain dropped revealing the girls. The boys' mouths dropped, along with almost everyone else's in the room. They began to sing as they walked down the large flight of stairs.

**Yumi: One day looking down on sunny skies, wishing your life into mine. Why am I confined so high? In this costume that makes me cry.**

**Kimiko: I sit here praying that my dream, will come and save me from this scene. I hope that there will be a day, when I can join you strait away.**

**All: Life, life, help me follow life wherever it goes. Life, life, help me follow life wherever it goes.**

**Aelita: I'm living in a world of dreams.**

**All: Help me follow life wherever it goes.**

**Aelita: I'm sitting, waiting for a means.**

**All: Help me follow life wherever it goes.**

**Yumi: One day I was wondering who I'd be in your luscious grains and deep blue seas. We were running through the land playing games and holding hands.**

**Aelita: My ears are full of brand new sounds. My head is spinning round and round. The wind it congers all it sends. For this Earth I'm really meant.**

**All: Life, life, help me follow life wherever it goes. Life, life, help me follow life where ever it goes.**

**Kimiko: I'm living in a world of dreams.**

**All: Help me follow life where ever it goes.**

**Kimiko: I'm sitting, waiting for a means.**

**All: Help me follow life where ever it goes. Life, life, help me follow life where ever it goes. Life, life, help me follow life wherever it goes. Help me follow life where ever it goes. Help me follow life where ever it goes.**

The crowd applauded as the girls stepped up to the stage.

"Thanks everyone so much for coming out tonight! We are going to have so much fun. Now crank up the tunes, Aaron." Yumi said nodding to the DJ.

The girls stepped down and began to dance within the crowd. They played everything from Lifehouse to Sum41. (A.N Those are my two fav bands.) The next song that played was 'It Was You' by Ashlee Ballard. The beautiful, soft ballad played over the speakers.

"Want to dance?"

Aelita spun around to see the blonde haired boy.

"Yes, Odd, I'd love to dance." she replied.

He led her out into the middle of the dance floor. She place her arms around his neck as he gently placed his hands on her hips.

"You look very pretty tonight." he said slyly.

"Thank you." she grinned.

"Listen, theres something I've been meaning to talk to you about."

"Yes?"

"Well, the truth is, I..."

"Mind if I cut in?"

The couple whipped around to see Jeremie holding out his hand.

"Yea, of course." Odd said giving him Aelita.

"Oh, Odd, what were you going to tell me?" she asked.

"Don't worry about it, its not important. Now you kids have fun." Odd joked trying to hide his foul mood. He walked off into the corner of the room and leaned against the wall. Looks like this wasn't going to be a very pleasant vacation for him.

Kimiko and Raimundo were dancing in the floor, keeping the conversation very childish. Talking about the good old days of kicking butt and watching Jack Spicer scream like a little school girl. After their minute of laughter Raimundo just stared at her. He never noticed how beautiful her eyes were. They were like crystals.

"What are you staring at?" Kimiko asked awakening him from his daze.

"Oh nothing, but can we talk about something. Its kind of serious."

Her expression changed to a worried one. "Sure."

"Have you every known someone for a really long time, but start suddenly seeing them in a new light?"

"Why do you ask?" she wasn't sure where this conversation was going, but her stomach told her, that it wasn't going to be good.

"Well, I have this friend who is starting to realize that he is falling for his best friend. What should I tell him to do?"

"Well, tell your friend that he should tell his friend how he feels. Nothing will happen if he keeps it bottled up." she was completely unprepared for what was coming next.

"Kimiko," he began, "I love you."

Her whole body froze. What is she supposed to say? Her stomach was tossing and turning everywhere. She felt as though she was going to throw up.

"I..." she stuttered, "I have to go."

She lifted up the bottom of her dress and ran off, up the stairs, leaving Raimundo in the middle of the dance floor alone.

She left the building completely. She hopped in her car and drove home, crying.

Raimundo stood there staring at the staircase. What had he done? This could have possibly been the biggest, most boneheaded mistake he had ever made.

Yumi and Ulrich were dancing, but they weren't talking much. They were just starring into each others eyes. Each seemed to me mesmerized. Then finally Ulrich broke the awkward silence.

"Yumi, do you remember along time ago, when you said we should still be friends?"

He might have broken the silence, but the awkwardness was still there. She swallowed, "Yes I do, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering, now that we are older, do you still believe that?"

The question fazed her for a moment. The she grinned slyly. Without another word, she bent down and kissed him. It was very passionate. Ulrich thought he was dreaming. The kiss was just like he dreamt it would be. The broke apart and he stood there motionless.

"I'll take that as a no." he said.

THE NEXT MORNING

Everyone was waiting in the living room with their bags. Yumi had to run upstairs to get a few extra things. She came down the stairs and looked at the group. "Ready?" she asked cheerfully.

Ever since last night she had been so cheery. As she reached the bottom of the stairs the door bell rang. "I'll get it." she said.

She ran to the door and opened it just to have a bouquet of flowers in her face. She peeked through the bushes and saw a tall, thin man with shaggy black hair. Her once happy expression changed. "Davi?" she said.

He didn't answer her. Instead, he planted a kiss on her lips. Ulrich was about ready to stand up and punch the guy out until he heard what Yumi said.

"Guys, this is my boyfriend, Davi." she stuttered.

I think this is my best chapter yet, it certainly is the longest. Sorry if I skipped a lot of the ball! Oh and by the way, if you have never heard the song It Was You I suggest you look it up. It is a great song and it fits the ball scene. Read and Review!!

VISIT MINE, ANIMEADDICT2323232 AND NAVAKA114'S WEBSITE TO SIGN UP FOR A NEW SEASON OF CODE LYOKO!!

getcodelyokoback./

**!!Sarah!!**


	9. Welcome To Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremiexAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremie-16 Raimundo-17**

**--**

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Eight: Welcome To Tokyo

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends Eric. Aka: virushunter981!!**

The white plane soared in the sky above the Pacific Ocean. Inside of the private jet, was a homey looking room. It had light red carpet and instead of regular plane seats, the seats were more like couches. There were four couches. One pair was facing each other on the top left side of the plane while the other plane faced each other on the bottom right side of the plane. Toward the back of the plane was an area for the two flight attendants, Lola and Miranda. Then on back was a bathroom. But this wasn't a small, claustrophobic bathroom. It was adiquite in size. Kimiko and Aelita sat across from Davi and Yumi. While on the other side of the plane, Odd and Raimundo sat across from Jeremie and Ulrich.

Ulrich and Raimundo were starring out the window depressidly, while Odd rambled on and on and Jeremy pretended to listen.

"I found this freaking' awesome game last night! It's called Final Fantasy VIII. (PS. This is my all time favorite game) At the beginning these two guys are like fighting with swords and one guy slashes the other guy and blood pours down his face. And then he slashed him back and them a bunch of feathers pop up, and then..."

"Odd, give it a rest already. You haven't shut up since we got out of the limo." Ulrich snapped.

"Hey, I'm just trying to lighten up the mood. Its not my fault that Yumi has a boyfriend so lay off." he snapped back.

"Odd, I'm not in the mood to listen to you."

"I don't think anyone is." Raimundo muttered.

"Ok, what is your alls problem?" Jeremie asked now getting into the argument.

"Well lets see. I am so freaking' tired considering I had to wake up at 6 o'clock. I just figured out that the girl I like has a boyfriend and even though she kissed me last night, she is still choosing him. And, on top of all that, Sissi is here too. So she'll be breathing down my neck and being a pain in the ass as usual." Ulrich's face was blood red now from frustration.

Everyone was pretty much too shocked to speak. Finally, after about ten minutes, Odd broke the very uncomfortable silence.

"Good reason." he swallowed hard, almost as if he were terrified.

"What about you." Jeremie asked nodding to Raimundo, preparing for a reaction much like Ulrich's. Instead, what he got was an almost opposite reaction.

"I told Kimiko I loved her and she ran away." he said the statement with zero emotion in his voice. He kept his face turned toward the window, starring at the clouds. His face showed no emotion either. Everyone's mouth dropped. How come he hadn't told anyone this? The rest of the plane ride was silent between the boys. No one talked, no one even looked each other in the eye. They just sat their, thinking.

Meanwhile, Kimiko and Yumi were having the same problem. They wouldn't talk. Aelita and Davi were having a little conversation but nothing of importance. Kimiko and Yumi exchanged a look that told each other something was on their mind.

"Excuse us for a moment. Kimiko and I are going to..." she paused for a moment to think of something, "go get something to drink." she finally came up with. She stood up, grabbed Kimiko's wrist, and drug her to the main back of the plane. She drug her into the bathroom, locked the door, and sat on the marble sink.

"So, whats going on with you?" Kimiko asked in a low voice with her arms crossed. Her eyes glues on the floor.

"I am a complete and utter moron. I was at the ball last night and I kissed Ulrich. I kissed him!" she shouted to emphasize. "Then Davi shows up and throws me completely out of whack. Ulrich won't even look at me. The worst part is, ever since Ulrich showed up, I completely forgot I even had a boyfriend."

Kimiko felt like giggling but she didn't dare. Her friend was upset, laughing would just make it worse. She walked over to lean on the counter that Yumi was sitting on. She propped both of her elbows on the counter and looked up at her friend. "How did you forget about Davi?"

"I was love-struck I guess. I mean, when I'm around him, I feel like its only us two in the room. You know what I mean?"

"Wow, they say that's what happens when you find your soul mate."

Yumi dug her head in her hands and sobbed. "What do I do Kimi?"

She rubbed her hand on her friend's back to comfort her. "Just follow your heart. That's all I can tell you."

"Thanks. Enough about me, what's on your mind?" she said whipping her tears away.

Kimiko's face dropped. She removed her elbows from the counter. She walked to the other side of the bathroom with her head down. She walks over to the opposite wall and placed her hand on the white tile. She kept her eyes glues to the floor.

"I have probably made one of the hugest mistake of my entire life." as soon as the words left her mouth she felt hot tears running down her face. She quickly squatted down and put her head in her knees in hopes that Yumi wouldn't see her tears. Yumi jumped off of the counter and ran to her friend's aid, kneeling down beside her.

"What happened?"

She sobbed and looked up. "We were at the dance, and I was dancing with Rai. Well, he completely shocks me and tells me he loves me. So, being the moron I am, I ran. I ran all the way down to that little cafe were we all met."

Yumi embraced her in a hug and continued to do so until her friend's breathing returned back to normal. "We'll get through this together." she whispered. "Now, come on, I think we are about ready to land."

They whipped the tears away from their faces and walked back to their seats. About five minutes later, they landed in Tokyo, Japan. They got their luggage and walked off the plane onto the private runway. The airport belonged to the Tohomikos. When they stepped on the plane, Kimiko's phone started to vibrate. She figured she had received a text message or two since they had gone on the plane. She flipped her phone open and on the screen it read _New Voice mail._ She put the phone up to her ear and was surprised to hear the voice of her old maid, Holly. She motioned everyone to be quiet while she listened to the message. A few minutes later her phone dropped out of her hand. The phone shattered into many pieces on the black concrete. Everyone's attention turned to her with concern.

"Whats wrong, Kimiko?" asked Aelita.

Kimiko's hands were at her sides in fists. Her arms were shaking violently. She whipped around and screamed at the top of her lungs, tears stinging her eyes. "Just shut up and leave me alone!"

With that she ran off in another direction. The rest of the gang hopped into the limo and chased off after her. They found themselves at a large white building. In the grass, was a stone monument that read 'Tokyo General Hospital".

"Why would she be here?" asked Odd.

"I don't like the look of this." Raimundo muttered.

They all hopped out of the car and into the building.

Meanwhile, Kimiko stormed into the building and ran through the lobby. She was running so fast, she had to push her arms out to keep from leading over the counter. "Where is he!?" she demanded.

The nurse behind the counter was a young woman, about 26 or 27 with light blonde hair. "You must be Mrs. Tohomiko." the woman said politely.

"Your damn right I am, now what is his room number?" the venom in her voice sounded malicious. The woman, however, never whipped the smile off her face as she turned her attention to the monitor.

"Room 113." she replied.

The woman didn't even have time to look up from the computer screen. Kimiko was already in the elevator. When she reached her floor she took off running, she didn't care who was in the way. She flew into medicine carts, doctors, and even a few old people. She finally reached the room and looked in to see a clean, empty room. The bed was freshly made and the curtains were fulled back. The room had also been recently vacuumed. A nurse with short, auburn hair, about the same age as the other girl, stood at the end of the bed, switching out the medical charts. She looked up at Kimiko and gave her a weak smile.

"Where is he?" she asked in a whispered, much more calm, voice. She pointed to the hallway to her left. She took off jogging in that direction. Then she came to a young man, wearing green scrubs, pushing a body cart. She swallowed hard and ran up to the cart and grabbed the piece of clothing draped over it.

"Hey ma'am, you can't do that." the gentlemen ordered.

Kimiko paid him no attention. She pulled the sheet down to reveal the pale, lifeless face of her father.

The gang rushed into the building and walked up to the reception counter.

"Excuse me, have you seen a girl about yay high, long, black hair with a very short temper?" Odd asked.

"She's in room 113."

"Thank you." Aelita said politely. They rushed off in that direction. When they caught up to Kimiko, they didn't like what they saw. The poor girl stood there, straight as a stick, starring down at her father's corps. Her face was as white as a ghosts. The man recovered the body and continues pushing the body cart. She stood there for a good ten minutes before she noticed them starring at her. With fear in her eyes, she ran off like a straw kitten.

"Should we go after her?" asked Ulrich.

"Lets leave her alone. If she doesn't call in two hours, then we'll look for her." Yumi said.

They went back to the limo and drove to the 'Sakura's Blossom' hotel. They walked up to the counter where an Asian man was talking on his cell phone. He looked very angry. He saw the girls and instantly got cheerier. He said another line in Japanese before he hung up the phone. "Ah, Fallen Angels, I've been expecting you. Your penthouse is ready."

"Thank you. Is there any chance that we could check into the other penthouse as well? Our friends need a place to stay." Yumi said.

"I am afraid not Lady Yumi. You see, I already booked the other room to another band, The Heart Breakers."

"Great..." Ulrich murmured.

"Is there any other rooms available?" Aelita asked.

He typed on his computer and looked up. "There are two more rooms available, but they are small and on the second floor."

"We'll take them." Yumi said. Odd went over and whispered in her ear.

"We will?"

"We will." she repeated.

"I cannot give you the keys until 5:00. That is when the couples are checking out."

"Ok, thanks you." Aelita said. They went upstairs to the penthouse. It was huge. To the right was the kitchen and dinning room area. Then, on down and to the right, was a bed. A huge bed. It was against the wall and there were two nightstands on each side. The was a little rope hanging down from the side of the bed that retracted a curtain, separating the master "bedroom" from the living room. The living room was huge and had a flat screen tv. There were to bathrooms on the left and another door that led to a room with two twin sized beds. The group stayed and watched tv waiting for Kimiko to call.

"I'm sick of this waiting. We need to find her now." Raimundo demanded.

"Well, its been two hours. I saw we split up and hit the streets." Yumi said. "Aelita and I will take the convertible, Ulrich and Odd can use public transportation, Jeremie stays here in case she comes back, and Raimundo..."

"It's ok, I have my own mode of transportation." he smirked

Raimundo glided through the air. Man, it had been along time since he used his element. It felt so good, so free. He didn't take his eyes off of his duty though. He didn't spot her anywheres. He stopped on top of an old apartment building to rest, when his phone vibrated.

"Any luck?" Amelita's voice said over the line.

"Nada. What about you all?"

"Nothing." Ulrich's voice said.

"Nope." said Aelita.

"She hasn't called either." Jeremie said.

"Now lets think, where would Kimiko go during a situation like this?" Aelita asked.

Raimundo's jaw dropped. How could he have been so stupid? He recalled the moment that happened nearly five years ago.

(_flashback)_

_Raimundo and Kimiko had just finished sparring and took a little break under the cherry blossom tree. It was fresh in bloom and the buds were so bright and pink. The two were talking about their home life and Kimiko started talking about her mother._

"_The day before she died, she took me to this small island. No one lived on the island so it was kind of like our own secret hiding place. She used to tell me stories about the tides and the beaches. I remember feeling so peaceful and relaxed. When she died, I couldn't control my anger. I ran away to the island. I stayed there for hours. It's my place I go to whenever I feel lonely."_

"_Where is this island?" he asked._

"_Its right off the coast of Louling Bay (completely made that name up). From the sky, it looks like a seashell."_

_(end flashback)_

"Hello, Raimundo, you there?" asked Ulrich.

"Guys, I know where she's at. Just go back to the hotel, I'll get her."

"Are you sure?" asked Aelita.

"Positive." With that he closed his phone and flew east, towards Louling Bay.

He flew overhead until he saw the little island out in the middle of nowhere. There was a forest covering about ¾ of the island and the rest was a white, sandy beach. He landed behind a tree in hopes of surprising her. He saw her on the beach with her bare feet in the water. The crystal blue waves splashing against her shins. He slipped off his socks and tennis shoes and quietly walked over to wear she was. He got about two feet away from her when he broke a twig and got her attention. But, she didn't turn around. She whipped the tears from her eyes.

"How did you find me?" she whispered.

"I know you. This is where you came when your mother died." he said.

Tears began to well up in her eyes. "Now I've lost both of them. I'm an orphan."

She began to sob uncontrollably. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Shh, it's going to be ok." he said trying to soothe her.

"What am I going to do?" she asked.

"I don't know, we'll think of something." She stood there straight as a stick while he comforted her. She motioned for him to let go and she turned around. Their eyes met.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For being here, whenever I need you. Listen, about the dance..."

"It's ok. I probably shouldn't have surprised you like that."

"No let me finish. Yes I was surprised but thats not what I was gonna say. I was going to say that, I feel the same way." The look in her eyes told him she wasn't joking.

"Really?" he stuttered in disbelief.

"Really." she repeated.

They both smiled. Kimiko hesitated a minute before cupping his face with her hands and kissing him. The kiss caught him off guard so it took him a second to respond. It was long lasting and passionate. The gulls were singing in approval. He could really get used to Tokyo.

_**Definatly the best chapter yet. I would like to give special thanks to my two best friends Navaka114 and AnimeAddict2323232 for their support. And to Navaka's little sister who is apparently my number one fan. Thanks guys :) Read and review!!**_

_**Sarah**_


	10. Sorry people, another Author's Note :

**All Fallen Angel Readers:**

**Okay, everyone. Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been typing other stories and working on videos. Plus, school is hectic. I am about half way through the next chapter, but I need your opinion. **

**Since the readers know best, I would like you to decide one thing for me. In my next chapter Kimiko's best friend Keiko makes an appearance. Now what I need to know is, should I keep her in? Here are your options.**

**Just let them talk for a minute or two and then let them go their separate ways.**

**Have her be in the whole chapter but leave at the end.**

**Have her become a permanent park of 'Fallen Angels'**

**4) Other opinions *Note I may not agree with all open suggestions***

**I can go either way, its your choice. Thanks so much, for your patience.**

**Yours Truly,**

***!!Sarah!!***

**PS: If you like this, check out my other stories 'Black Flame' and 'Lyoko Interviews'.**


	11. Funeral

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremiexAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremie-16 Raimundo-17**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Nine: Funeral

**AN: *There is a little bit of religion in the beginning. So If you are not a Christian, I am sorry, but I had to put some religion for the funeral. No offense to anyone that is not that religion* **

**Happy reading!**

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The ceremony was help at Auora National Cemetery. The site was filled with thousands of graves, most of them of big time Tokyo senators or inventors. A large crowd was gathered around under an apple-blossom tree. The sun was close to setting and the light breeze sent cheery blossoms everywhere. '_Such a beautiful scene_' Kimiko thought_, 'for such a gory day_'. She was at the front of the crowd, watching the preacher bless her father's life. She wanted to cry so bad, but she was surrounded by family and friends, so, she decided she could hold it, for a little while. They started to lower her father's corps into the ground. She thought she would loose it then. But then she felt a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Her boyfriend then braced her in a hug. A single tear escaped from Kimiko's face. "Let us say one last prayer for the decieced. Dear holy father, Toshiro Tohomiko was a good man. I am sure you will enjoy his company up there in heaven. Let us bless the family for their great loss. Heavenly father, bless Kimiko Tohomiko, for the loss of her second parent, and to the other family and friends of the deceased. Amen." the preacher's voice sang. The crowd repeated his closing and then scattered. They began to leave or talk to people around them. Kimiko's friends surrounded her.

"Are you ok, Kimi?" Aelita asked.

"Yea, I'll be fine." Kimiko sniffed.

Yumi embarrassed her in a hug. "Come one, lets go out. It'll be good for you." she said.

"Ok, come on, lets go." she decided. They began to walk toward their cars when a voice stopped them in their paths.

"Fine, just leave without saying goodbye!"

"Clay!" Kimiko and Raimundo yelled, running to greet their old friend.

"Don't forget about me!" Omi yelled.

Kimiko leaned down and scooped him up. Poor little thing hadn't grown but a few inches.

"How have you all been?" Raimundo asked.

"Well, I am the new Master at the temple." Omi sang with a little braggy attitude in his voice.

"Congratulations, Omi. What about you, Clay?" Kimiko asked.

"Great actually. I got married about two years ago, and we are expecting a little girl." he said proudly.

"What are you going to name her?" Kimiko asked.

"I was thinking about the name Adrianna, but it's my wife's call." he said.

"Wow, Clay's gonna be a dad. Seems like just yesterday, we were trying to keep you out of the fridge, now look at you." and Raimundo was right. They had changed, Clay mostly. His blonde hair was long, a little bit passed his shoulder blades. His bangs were in his face but swooped to one side. He was still a big boy, but his stomach was flat. Most of his weight was pure muscle. His face was clear of any facial hair. Something looked different about Omi. Maybe it was just that he was wearing a black tux instead of the red Xiaolin robe they were used to seeing him in.

"So how are you guys doing?" Clay asked.

"Well, I'm in a band called 'The Fallen Angels.'" Kimiko announced.

"Hey, I've heard of them. One of my students listens to them. You all are not half bad." Omi said.

"Umm, thank you?" Kimiko didn't know whether to be insulted or complimented.

"There is one more thing." Raimundo said clasping his hand into Kimiko's.

"Don't tell me you two are dating." Clay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Kimiko replied.

"Thank you, Jesus." Clay said getting down on his knees, literally.

"Calm down." Kimiko giggled, blushing slightly. "I want to introduce you to our friends." she motioned everyone else over. "This is Aelita and Yumi. They're in the Fallen Angels too. And these are their friends Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie."

Omi looked dumbfounded. He walked over to the group in astonishment. He stopped in front of Aelita. He had that big goofy grin splattered on his face. "Hehe, you're pretty." Everyone laughed, but Aelita stood there blushing, not knowing what to say.

"Well, we better get going. Would you like to join us for dinner?" Kimiko asked.

"No, I gotta get cheese ball here home." Clay said. "Take care."

"You too." she smiled turning to walk away.

"Hey, Raimundo." Clay called out.

He turned around. Clay was giving him a thumbs up in approval. He smiled and nodded, turning back toward his friends.

"They seem nice." Yumi commented.

Aelita grabbed Kimiko's arm and pulled her closer. "Thank you!" she whispered in her ear. Kimiko giggled.

"Your welcome."

"So, Kim, what good restaurants do they have in Tokyo?" Odd asked.

"Pick anywhere you want. Today is Kimiko today." Ulrich declared.

"How about we go to 'Eric's Barbecue Dojo'. Kimiko said. (XD I turned Eric into a cuisine)

"I hope the foods better than the name." Raimundo said. Their exit was again interrupted by another voice.

"Kimiko!" a voice yelled.

She turned around at the sound of her name. A Japanese looking girl stood about ten feet away. She was wearing black, dress pants and a white tank-top with a jacket over it. The jacket was thin and black and only came down to below her breast bone. Her hair was short and choppy. It's color was raven, just like Kimiko's.

"Keiko!!!!" She ran, despite being in high heels, to her best friend, who she hadn't seen in almost five years. They hugged before going into a conversation, which no one could understand. "You haven't changed a bit!" she said.

"Neither have you, but I can tell you hit a growth spirt."

"She used to be shorter?" Ulrich whispered in disbelief to Raimundo.

"Apparently," he shrugged.

"Oh my gosh. I haven't seen you in years!" Kimiko shreaked.

"Yea I know. But I wish this reunion was under better circumstances. I am so sorry about your dad. He was a good guy."

"I know." she said directing her eyes to the ground. "Anyways, how have you been?"

"I'm ok, but I hear you got yourself a little band going on." she smiled slyly.

Kimiko snapped back into focus. "Um, yea. These are my band-mates. Aelita and Yumi." She motioned behind her to where everyone was waiting.

Keiko followed her hand and went back to greet the others. Kimiko followed. "I'm a huge fan. My name is Keiko Isabella Hiroko. I'm Kimiko's best friend." she announced as she shook each girls hand. She scanned the boys and then gave an amused glance at Kimiko. "So, you all already have groupies?" she laughed.

"No, these are our friends. Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich." she giggled.

"Oh, I see. Odd eh? Thats an unusual name."

"So is Keiko." he teased.

"Touche. I like you. And you're Jeremie." she said directing her attention to Jeremie.

"Yes, thats right."

"Okay then. And you're Ulrich is it?" she said moving on, finding nothing interesting about Jeremie.

"Yea, thats me."

"What country are you from? I have never heard of a name like that before!" she nearly screamed expressibly. This earned a laugh from everyone around, excluding Ulrich.

"I'm from Munchin, Germany." (thats Munich, but in German it is spelled that way.)

"Oh, and who are you?" she said eying Raimundo. A naughty look in her eyes.

"I'm Raimundo."

The look on her face was priceless. She looked back at Kimiko with shock and disbelief. '_That's him?'_ she mouthed to her friend. Kimiko smiled and nodded as Keiko turned back to stare at the Brazilian. She walked up to him to shake his hand.

"I have heard so much about you. I feel like I'm meeting a celebrity." Behind her, Kimiko was blushing madly.

"Good thing I hope." he said smiling at Kimiko's reaction.

"You have no idea. Anyways, I have to get going." she turned back toward Kimiko.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?" Kimiko asked not wanting this pleasant reunion to end.

"Sorry, but its mine and Aaron's six month anniversary. He wants us to spend a romantic night together. So I better bring my i-pod."

Kimiko laughed. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend?"

"Yea, its great you should try it sometime." she teased.

"Well actually." she said giving a meaningful glance at Raimundo. Keiko followed her gaze and saw what she was hinting.

"You mean you finally manned up and started dating him?" Keiko whispered.

Kimiko blushed. "Shut up Keiko." she whispered. "Anyways, it was good to see you." she said louder.

"You too. I'll call you tonight." The two hugged and Keiko went off in the opposite direction. She turned back to wave. "It was so nice meeting you all." then she got into the limo and was out of site.

"Now that there is no one left in the cemetery to disturb us again, can we eat now?" Odd pouted.

"Let's go. Before we leave Tokyo, Odd's going to be a sumo wrestler." Yumi commented.

**(Later that evening)**

After they finished eating, they returned to the hotel. The girls went to their room and the boys went to their rooms. The girls were sitting down relaxing when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Kimiko jumped off of the plush couch and trotted to the door. She peeped through the peeper's whole. (and yes I said it wrong on purpose) However, she could not see anything. There was a bouquet of flowers blocking her view. She opened the door to find someone she never expected to see. "Jack Spicer?"

"Hey Kimiko." Jack was standing in her doorway holding a bouquet of purple daisies. His red bangs were over his face, covering one eye. He wore a black tuxedo with a red tie.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I heard about your dad and thought you could use some comforting."

"Well that was....sweet." she managed to say the sentence without chocking or dieing of laughter.

"Would you, like to go out to dinner or to a movie or something?" he stuttered.

"Thats very nice, Jack, but I have a boyfriend."

"Don't tell me its the cowboy."

"God no, its Raimundo Pedrosa."

"Oh, well, okay thats fine. Keep the flowers, that way I don't feel like a total loser."

"I'm really sorry, Jack." she tried to force some sympathy in her voice.

"It's fine really. I'll just be going now." He walked down the hallway and Kimiko closed the door. Kimiko looked at the flowers and noticed their was a card. The card read:

_Kimiko Tohomiko,_

_I have always loved you._

_Jack Spicer_

"Short and creepy, just his style." she remarked.

"Who was it Kimi?" Aelita yelled not looking away from the television.

She walked in front of the couch and held up the bouquet of flowers with one hand, leaving the other on her hip.

"Kimiko has a secret admirer." Yumi sang.

"More like a stalker." Kimiko muttered. Just then Aelita's phone began to vibrate. Yumi reached it before her and read the caller id.

"Speaking of which, here is Aelita's future husband." she threw the phone to Aelita as she got up to take the call in another room.

"Hey Jeremie whats up?"

"Nothing, but I have a question to ask you."

"Shoot."

"Well, I was wondering if I deserved a second chance?" he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, having dinner with me tomorrow night."

"Okay." her heart skipped a beat.

"Thats great! I'll talk to you later." he said cheerfully.

"Okay, bye."

She closed her pink flip phone and stood perfectly still.

"What happened?" asked Kimiko anxiously.

"I just got asked out on a date."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hope you all enjoyed! Read and Review. I hope you people noticed you're shout outs lol.

Sarah

PS: Keiko is just like me ;)


	12. One Night Stand

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)**

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremiexAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremie-16 Raimundo-17**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Ten: One Night Stand

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aelita inhaled in pain as Kimiko pulled a straightener through her pink hair. They were standing in the huge bathroom of their hotel room. She was sitting in a dining room seat facing the shower while her two best friends tugged and pulled on her. She only had half an hour to be down at the restaurant and she did not want to be late for her first date. She played it calm and cool, but inside, her nerves were eating her alive. Wasn't this what she was waiting for ever since she was brought back to Earth? To finally have Jeremie? She hoped.

"Okay, I'm done here. How's the makeup coming Yumi?" Kimiko finally put her silver straightener back into its container.

"Done. Ok Leita, turn around and see the new you."

She stood up from her chair slowly. Her body trembled a little, afraid to turn around. She slowly turned on her heels and saw someone other than Aelita Schaeffer in the mirror. She saw a princess. Her hair was straight down, almost touching her shoulders now. She had a little blush and pink eye shadow on. At first she thought a dress would be too over-the-top but now she saw how well it looked with her hair and the makeup. It was a light blue dress that fit along her body perfectly. She had a silver, expensive looking necklace on that looked like a spider web hanging around her neck. She had blue heels on, but they weren't tall enough to see over Yumi's head.

"Wow, I think you all should look at a new career path."

"Yea, I've always liked to do hair." Kimiko said starring at her work in the mirror. She then turned to Yumi. "Do you think while she's gone, I can give the boys a makeover!" she bounced up in excitement.

"Sure Kim, whatever you want. Now Aelita, are you driving or do you want me to take you?" Yumi asked.

"Can you take me? I'm not good at driving the Porsche." she admitted..

"Sure. Kim, the boys will be up in a minute so you stay here okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." she saluted.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two girls rode down the road in complete silence. When they reached the French restaurant, Aelita leaned her head back and sighed.

"Come on, you'll be fine. It's Jeremie, Aelita. You can do this."

She smiled at her best friend. "Thanks."

She stepped out of the car and waved to Yumi as she pulled off the curve. She walked in and the employee took her to the far corner of the restaurant. Her table was in front of the big, plate glass window and all the other tables around her were vacant. Perfect. But she found it odd that Jeremie wasn't here yet. He usually was very strict about timing. She glanced at her cell phone clock, which read 7:02. Two minutes late. She could wait. She's waited for two years, she can survive another five minutes. She ordered her a diet coke and waited for Jeremie.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kimiko opened the door wide. Ulrich and Raimundo walked in and immediately grabbed the chips laying out on the counter.

"That's okay, no need to greet the host." she said sarcastically.

"Hey Kim." They said at the same time. Just then Yumi walked in and joined them. They sat around on the big plushy couch and watched a Rocky marathon.

XxX _Two Hours Later _XxX

The door bell rang just as the first Rocky movie went off. Yumi got up and went to the door to let Odd in. He stalked in and looked around suspiciously. "Where's Aelita?"

"She went on her date with Jeremie." her tone had a hint of confusion in it. Shouldn't Odd have known?

"At what time?"

"Seven, why?"

Odd didn't say another word. He stalked out of the room and slammed the door angrily.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aelita sat in the restaurant feeling like a complete idiot. She looked at the clock at the other end of the restaurant. It read 9:45. She put her head in her hands. How could she be so stupid? Nothing in life was ever that easy. The perfect guy doesn't just walk through the door and...

"Aelita?"

She looked up in shock at hearing her name. She saw Odd standing at the other end of the table. He was wearing jeans and his normal purple shirt. His expression was a worried one.

"Odd? H-how did you f-find me?" she stuttered.

"Yumi told me you had a date with Jeremie at seven. But Jeremie told me he had a hot date and he left at eight. He never showed up did he?" he asked, a flicker of anger cross his face. She shook her head slowly. Realization hit her. Jeremie stood her up. He had taken her heart and played with it, and then as soon as he had her fooled, he ripped it in half. She was crushed.

"Excuse me, sir. But this young lady has been waiting here for two hours. This is against the code, but where the hell have you been?" A young waiter about sixteen with short, red, curly hair said to Odd. His freckles were a deep shade of red.

"Take it easy, pal. I'm not her date. I came to see if she was okay."

"Oh well, then. C-can I get you a drink?" he asked a little embarrassed now.

"No thanks, Edward. I think we're just going home." Aelita answered. She got up as Odd led her to his car. They were silent until the car stood motionless in the hotel parking lot. "Odd, can we go to your room instead? I don't really feel like facing Yumi and Kimiko right now." she whispered.

"Sure no problem." He opened the door for her and helped her out. When they began to walk toward the entrance, Odd out his arm around her waist. The strange thing was, Aelita didn't shove it away. She actually enjoyed it. She felt comfortable and protected and loved. This was a weird feeling...

They walked up to his room and he sat her down on the bed.

"Are you okay?" Sure it was a stupid question, but he was willing to try anything to make her feel better.

"I don't know. I mean, I thought I had it right this time. I thought I finally had found someone who would love me as much as I loved them. Sometimes I think it's just impossible." she said laying her head on his shoulder. He put his arms around her and began to stroke her hair with his hand.

"You know, sometimes, we already have the right person. It's just, we're two blinded by what's in front of us, to see what it is we really want." he said smoothly.

Aelita's eyes flew open. Of course. It wasn't Jeremie she had always wanted. Come to think of it, her saddest moments were with Jeremie. How could she think that was what love was all about? Come to think of it, some of her happiest moments were in Lyoko, when she was on the overboard with....

She looked up at Odd. His caring face looked back down at hers. "Aelita..."

He didn't get another word out. Aelita quickly put her lips to his. This was what love was about, right here. The way his lips felt against hers. Like the last piece of the puzzle, finally being put into place. She felt happy. She broke off the kiss to look at his reaction. He seemed just as happy as her. He grinned his signature, sly grin. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again. This was the best night of her life.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sorry for anyone who was looking for a Jerlita ending *cough Eric cough* but I am a diehard Oddlita shipper. But don't worry, I'm not leaving Jeremie loveless ;)

Sarah

PS: Special thanks to my best friend on her Navaka114. She is the reason I could upload this story! :D


	13. Love Triangles Suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. (What's the point of this disclaimer shit anyway?)

Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremiexAelita OddxAelita

Rating: T for safety

* * *

Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremie-16 Raimundo-17

The Fallen Angels

Chapter Eleven: Love Triangles Suck

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun broke through the brown, hotel curtains. It filled the room with a new sense of hope, a new day was upon them. The pink haired maiden opened her forest green eyes to find a new surrounding. She was in a much smaller room than her hotel suite. She also felt something warm radiating throughout her body. She peeked her head up slowly to find a pair of soft brown eyes gazing down at her. She had fallen asleep in his arms. And it was the best sleep she had ever had.

"Morning, Princess." he greeted her with his signature grin.

"Good morning." she replied giving him a kiss on the cheek. As much as she didn't want to, she began to sit up. She rapidly looked around the room. "What time is it?"

Odd nonchalantly glanced down at his watch. "Eleven Twenty-Two."

Aelita quickly flung the covers off of her and began searching the room for her shoes. Odd propped himself up on his elbow and raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"I have a big meeting at one o'clock. This could either make or break 'The Fallen Angels'." she explained quickly, while she slipped on one of her pink sandals. She then began searching the room hastily for the other. Odd stood up from the bed and walked across the room to the other bed, where her show lay on the floor. He picked it up and reached it to her. She smiled genuinely at him and slipped the shoe on her foot. She then stood to face him. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'll come by later okay?" She gave him a quick good-bye kiss and headed for the door.

"Hey Aelita." he called when she reached the door. She turned to face him. "Do we tell anyone about this?"

She looked down at the floor debating for a moment before responding. "We can tell them, but not Jeremie. Save him for me." she gave a sort of crooked smile at the last statement. The she turned and walked out of the hotel room and into the cozy, carpeted hallway. She stood there for a moment just staring at the braided carpet, thinking about the previous night. About how it changed her life completely, and for the better. She had expected to re-ignite the on going, off going spark that has existed between her and Jeremie for years. But instead, discovered a brighter, more satisfying flame between her and Odd. She grinned to herself as she thought about what the future might hold. She then realized that she had to hurry up to her room and ran towards the elevator.

Despite it being mid afternoon, the hallway was awkwardly bare. She sprinted to the elevator and hastily pressed her floor number repeatedly. The doors finally closed and she could relax and calm down for a few seconds. She hummed to the song playing overhead as she waited to reach her floor. As soon as the doors opened, she sprinted to her room as fast as she could and began knocking on the door. Kimiko answered the door dressed in her night ware, a long t-shirt with a pair of boxers, and a wet towel around her head.

"Well well well, ma'am. I've heard you had a busy night." she grinned at her pink headed friend. Aelita blushed and walked into the suite heading for the shower. "Oh, Yumi, our little night crawler is back." Kimiko yelled. Laughter could be heard from the other side of the suite. Suddenly Yumi appears from Kimiko's room wearing a navy blue business suit.

"Aelita, Aelita. You have been a very naughty girl." she teased.

Aelita folded her arms and stood in between her two friends. "Alright, what do you all know and how do you all know it?" she interrogated.

The girls began laughing until finally Yumi spoke. "Well, Ulrich came up here at about twelve o'clock saying he needed somewhere to sleep because you and Odd were cuddling in his bed." Then the two began laughing again. Aelita blushed and began to walk away.

"Your not going to tell us what happened?" Kimiko asked between giggles.

Aelita half turned to her friends, still debating in her mind what parts to tell and what not to tell. "Maybe later, but I have to get in the shower."

"Just tell me one thing." Kimiko shouted before Aelita got out of hearing range. "Did you do anything unholy?" This again sent another round of laughter through the two girls.

"Kim! God no! Thats disgusting!" with that she ran into the shower to try and wash away her embarrassment.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

At twelve-forty, the girls hopped into the rented, red convertible and began their journey down the road. Most of the trip was silent until finally Kimiko spoke up, asking the question that was on everyones mind. "So, how did you go from a dinner date with Jeremie to a cuddly night with Odd?" She was no longer laughing at her, but now she was filled with genuine curiosity. Aelita stirred in the passenger seat as she felt Kimiko's sapphire eyes digging a hole in her head from the back seat. She let out a small sigh and prepared herself.

"Jeremie completely stood me up, and when I was about ready to leave, Odd showed up." she explained quietly. The two girls thought for a moment before responding.

"But why would Jeremie do that?" Yumi pondered allowed. "I've known him longer then any of the guys, and it seems so unlike him to do that, especially to you, Aelita."

"Well, I say he's a no good, dirty pig who needs to be taught a lesson." Kimiko went on on her little tantrum, slapping her fist into her left hand. She never could get her temper under control.

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions. No offense, Kim, but I know him better than anyone and it's not like him to be so irresponsible." Yumi defended.

"Well I want a piece of him!" Kimiko exclaimed sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed.

"Well, I for one want to hear his story and he better have a very good explanation." Aelita said. She turned around to look at Kimiko. "And if it's not good enough, you can have a crack at him." Kimiko gave a big child-like grin while Yumi rolled her eyes.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Odd was sitting on his bed remembering the previous night when he heard a small knock on the door. He walked to the door and opened it to reveal his brunette friend leaning on the door frame, a sly smile placed on his face. "So, how was she?" he teased and couldn't help but laugh slightly at the expression on his friend's face.

"You can say what you want, bro, but your not going to put me in a bad mood." he said while walking back to his bed. Ulrich closed the door and followed him. He stopped when he reached the foot of his bed and starred at the sheets.

"One question. Why did you all have to use my bed?" he asked starring wide eyed at the bed sheets. This sent Odd in a fit of laughter as he studied his friends terrified expression.

"Sorry dude, I guess I was just lost in the moment." Ulrich took a careful seat on his bed. He faced his friend and placed his arms on his knees.

"Okay, all joking aside, tell me what happened." Odd's laughter was replaced by just a light grin as he looked down at the carpet. He retold the whole night then looked up to see his friend reaction. They sat in silence for a moment until Ulrich gave a huge grin at his best friend.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"Its just ironic." he placed his hands behind his head and leaned against the headboard. "Who would have ever thought the Jester would fall in love with the Princess."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls looked up in awe at the building they had just arrived at. There were hundreds of windows, all about fifteen feet tall. The building was huge and obviously well kept. There was small bushes and baby cherry trees around the perimeter of the long staircase leading up to the main entrance. The girl's were dressed in simple clothing, but not t-shirt and holey jeans. They had nice, business like suits that were perfect for this situation. The trio walked up the marble staircase and through the huge revolving doors. The inside was just as beautiful as on the outside. The ceiling was so high up it would take three ladders to just reach half way up the wall. There was about eight expensive chandeliers hanging from the mirrored ceiling. The floors were tiled with marble. There were various plants scattered across the room. There was a coffee table and many couches and arm chairs in the left hand corner. On the opposite wall was a big, long counter with three stations. On the left end of the counter was a red headed, young, American lady. She wore khaki pants with a long sleeved white buttoned up shirt. Over the shirt she wore a blue vest with a shiny golden name tag. In the middle of the counter stood a Japanese woman with black hair tied back in a tight bun. She wore an identical uniform to the red headed lady. The Japanese woman looked in her mid to late forties and wore tiny glasses on the rim of her nose. On the far right was a Japanese man with short black hair. His uniform was just a long sleeved blue shirt with khakis. He was a young man but you could see that the stress of his job had left him looking older than he actually was. The girls walked closer to the counter and saw that there was a fancy gold name plate in front of each of the employees. The man's name plate read 'Industrial'. The Japanese woman's said 'Business'. And the American woman's said 'Entertainment.' So the girls walked over to the left and waited in line. They finally reached the counter and the woman greeted them with a warm smile.

"Konichiwa. My name is Chelsi. How may I help you?" she asked politely.

"We have a meeting with the manager of Shizami Records concerning the battle of the bands competition." Yumi explained in a professional manner. The woman looked down at her computer and typed a few codes before replying.

"Oh yes. The 'Fallen Angels' I assume." She looked up and Aelita nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very good. Just head up to the sixteenth floor. A man will show you to the conference room."

"Thank you." Yumi replied and the girls walked to the elevator. The ride was much longer than anticipated because they had to stop on every other floor to keep letting people off and on. But finally they arrived at floor number sixteen. Just as the woman promised, there was a young man waiting at the entrance of the elevator.

"Good afternoon, ladies. My name is Kurachi. Please, follow me to the conference room." he showed a mouthful of pearl white teeth. The young man led them down a fancy hallway with braided carpet. After a moment they finally arrived at a huge double door. The wood was light chestnut and the set of doors were huge. They walked through the doors to reveal a huge conference table with about ten chairs on each side. On the opposite wall was a huge window that looked over all of Tokyo. On one side of the table was a short Japanese man with balding black hair. He wore a grayish black suit and had small rectangular glasses. He sat up from his chair when he saw Kurachi walk in. The girls walked into the room and walked to the other side of the table. Kurachi left the room and closed the big wooden doors. The girls bowed before the man and waited for him to bow back before they took their seat. It was formal, polite manner in Japan.

"Ladies, welcome to Japan. I am Yukaru Shazami, the head chairman of Shazami Records." he greeted. "I called you three here today to discuss some guidelines and information regarding the battle of the bands competition. Now, there will be about nine or ten bands competing there. We want to make sure no one is discriminated because of where they are from. Not everyone is from Japan. We have competitors from America, Australia, England, and other countries. All the competitors are girls though, however. If there are any boys in the group, the band will be disqualified. Any aggressive physical contact, damage to property, or unnecessary wild behavior will result in disqualification. If you smoke, we prefer you did it out back of the concert hall and not inside. The event will be televised, so you need to sign a photo release paper and a contract saying that Shazami Records is in no way responsible for any damage or vandalism of any equipment or personal belongings. Any questions?" he asked. The girl's shook their heads and he leaned back in his chair grinning. The man's smile was one that was full of kindness and wisdom. "Good. Now that all thats out of the way, we can get to the good stuff. The contest will start next Friday at five thirty. From there all ten bands will perform one song. You are given twenty minutes before your song to set up the stage in any way you want. Then after every band has performed, we will choose the two best bands to advance to the finals. The finals will take place the next day at seven. In this portion, each member of the group will perform their own song, and then the band will play together again, but this time, they must play using their own musical ability. Which means each one of you must be playing an instrument as well as singing. Then, the winner will receive a golden record and have a multi-million dollar recording contract with Shizami Records."

"I have one question. Will the band members receive tickets for their loved ones to come watch the performance or will they need to buy their own tickets?" Kimiko asked.

"We will provide each member of the band one ticket for their loved ones." he informed. "Any more questions?" The room was silent for only a moment. "Alright then. Ladies, it was very nice to meet you, but I have an appointment with another band in ten minutes." he said politely.

"Thank you so much, sir. It was an honor." Yumi said standing up shaking the man's hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Ms. Ishyama." he motioned them to the door and they exited the room. Once the reched the elevator Kimiko slunched down.

"Can we go home now? I wanna take off this monkey suit." She complained. (A/N that is the exact same line I used at my prom ;P)

Aelita giggled. "I agree. I want to change into some tennis shoes." They walked off of the elevator and across the large lobby. They began walking down the long stairs when they saw an all too familiar limo pull onto the curb.

"Aw shit." Yumi whispered. The limo doors opened to reveal a very familiar brunette followed by her gang. The three girls recognized the Angels immediately and strode up the stairs toward them.

"Aw look, if it isn't the fallen losers. What the hell are you all doing here?" Kiree snarled.

"We're here to win the Battle of the Bands competition." Kimiko replied putting her hands on her hip.

"Aww thats so cute! Theres just one problem. There can only be one winner and I'm afraid the trophy already has our name on it." Kiree smirked.

"We'll just see about that." Yumi said.

"Fine." The Heart Breakers walked past them, but then Kiree turned around. "Oh and Aelita. Tell Jeremie I said hi." she winked and walked away. Aelita blinked in confusion and ran to catch up with her friends.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The girls were laying in their apartment when they heard a knock at the door. Kimiko ran and opened the door to see Raimundo. "Hey." He greeted her with a kiss and continued to walk into the apartment. "Hey guys." he said to the girls on the couch.

"Hey Rai." they said not looking away from the program. He turned back towards his girlfriend.

"Think you can pry your friends away from the tv long enough to grab a bite to eat?"

"I can try. We'll meet you downstairs in twenty minutes." He gave her a peck on the cheek before exiting the apartment. "Okay, lady friends, its time to get some chow." Kimiko walked up and turned off the television. The girls grunted in response. "Come on we are leaving!" She dragged her friends by their hair to the door.

When they walked downstairs they were greeted by Raimundo, Ulrich, and Odd. In the back of the group was Jeremie. He smiled towards Aelita but she merely turned her head. They all piled into a limo and headed to downtown Tokyo. Yumi sat beside Jeremie, since no one else would, Ulrich sat next to Odd, who was holding Aelita's hand, and of course Raimundo and Kimiko were cuddled up together. The ride down was pretty quiet. The whole 'love triangle' thing made it pretty awkward. They arrived at this fancy sushi restaurant called 'Komiwaka Itchimo'. They walked in and sat at a big long table together. It was silent for a while until Jeremie finally spoke.

"Umm... Aelita can I talk to you?"

"Why?" she said aggressively.

"Please?"

She rolled her eyes and rose from the table. She began walking towards the exit and Jeremie followed her. The night air was chilly as Aelita walked outside. She crossed her arms and stared at the sky. She heard the door open and close behind her and she figured it was Jeremie. She continued to stare at the moon, refusing to make eye contact with him. "So what do you want?"

"I want you to talk to me." he replied quietly.

"I have nothing to say to you."

"Look, I didn't mean to stand you up. I had every intention of going I promise."

"Then why didn't you?" her voice full of venom.

Jeremie paused for a moment, not sure if he should answer. But he figured the truth was the best way to go. "I...ran into someone." This drove a hot poker up Aelita's back. She was fuming. She turned around and stormed up to him.

"So you were with someone else!?!?! Oh tell me who Jeremie! I would much like to know!" she screamed. Jeremie looked down at his shoes and didn't respond. "Who were you with?" she asked again through gritted teeth. He mumbled something under his breath. "I can't hear you!" Finally looking up into her eyes he said....

"Kiree"

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Bet ya didn't see that coming, eh? So sorry about the UBER late update. I have been so busy lately you don't even know! Plus I got really hooked into Total Drama Island. Ever watch it? Its awesome. Again so sorry and I will promise to stay loyal to all you fans! And remember REVIEW!!!!! But you all already know that right?

Oh and sorry if this chapter was boring. Promise the next one won't be ;)

Sarah~xTAx


	14. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Code Lyoko. If I did then I would obviously not be spending my time writing fanfictions. **

**Pairings: UlrichxYumi RaixKim JeremiexAelita OddxAelita**

**Rating: T for safety**

**Ages: Yumi-17 Aelita-16 Kimiko-16 Ulrich-17 Odd-16 Jeremie-16 Raimundo-17**

**(I know it's been forever since I updated and I am so sorry! Also, I sorta forgot about Davi, so I'm probably going to have to bring him back. I know, so sad.)**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

**The Fallen Angels**

**Chapter Twelve: Realizations**

Aelita stood there in a daze. She was so baffled and confused. Jeremie just stood there, his hands in his pockets, looking at Aelita waiting for some sort of response, what kind, Aelita wasn't sure.

Finally she found the courage to speak, but it was barely above a whisper. "W-why were you with Kiree?"

Jeremie sighed, preparing himself. "I was taking a walk, and I ran into her in the park. She recognized me and we began talking. We sat there and talked for an hour. One thing led to another and she asked me to dinner, and without thinking I said yes. By the time I got to the hotel to get ready, I had forgotten about our date." He admitted shamefully.

Now the rage had returned to Aelita, "So, what made you forget? Was it because she's so much prettier than me? Or because you never really cared about me at all?" Tears were burining at the brim of her eyes.

"Aelita you know that's not it. I've always cared about you. I will always care about you."

There was a moment of silence before Aelita spoke, "Well, I guess it's your loss, because I already found someone else."

"Who Odd?" Jeremie chuckled, yet there was no humor in the words he spoke. His chuckle then turned into a gut butsting fit of laughter. "Come on I think we both know that you can do way better than Odd Della-Robbia."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Come on, look at him, Aelita. He's an irresponsible skater boy who wouldn't know the difference between a bagel and a french poodle. He has a purple spot in his hair for Pete's sake. And he-"

"Okay you know what, let me tell _you_ something. You can say what you want about him but he is a much better man than you would ever dream of being. And he actually loves me."

"You think he loves you?" Jeremie raised his voice. "And you used to be so smart."

"What do you know?"

"I know that Odd has had more girlfriends than he could count, and that sometimes he has two or three at a time. Your nothing but another girl he can add to his list."

The tears in her eyes slowly began to leak and run down her cheecks. "Your wrong." She hissed before storming passed him and entering back in the resturaunt. She quickly walked half way across the resturaunt and walked through a small door and into the bathroom. She examined her red, puffy eyes in the mirror. Luckily the bathroom was empty, so she could clean herself up without anyone noticing her. Then there was a light knock at the door.

"Aelita, is there anyone else in there?"

She cleared her throat, "No."

"Then can I come in?"

"Yea."

The door slowly opened and Odd walked in. He locked the door behind him and turned toward her. She had her back to him, afraid to let him see her looking vulnerable. "What'd he say to you." His voice stayed steady, but Aelita could detect the underlining anger in his voice.

Aelita hugged her elbows and debated for a minute on how to ask him what was on her mind. Finally she decided to just come out and ask, "Odd, do you love me?"

There was a long moment of drawn out silence when Odd finally found his voice again. "Of course I do. What would give you the idea that I didn't?"

"Well, you've had so many other girlfriends before and I thought maybe... that maybe I was just a-."

Odd came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear, "Your the only girl for me, Aelita. Don't you ever forget it."

A wave of relief crashed over her. Jeremie was just a stupid moron. What'd he know? Aelita turned around to face him. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still slightly red. "Thank you." she whispered.

He grinned, "Hey no prob. Now lets get back to dinner, I'm starving."

She laughed and wipped at her face as Odd grabbed her hand and led her back into the resturaunt. They walked back to the table to find that the food had arrived but everyone was eating in silence. They took their seats and began to eat. Everyone stayed silent for the most part. Jeremie kept his head down and occasionally would send a dirty glance toward Odd.

After an agonizing dinner, the gang headed back to the hotel. As soon as the girls got into their suite, Aelita stomped to her room and threw herself onto her bed. Her friends followed her.

"What happened?" Yumi asked, rubbing her friend's back.

"Jeremie's a jerk face." she mummbled against the covers.

"Yea, we know that, but what'd he do now.?" Kimiko asked laying down next to her.

Aelita shot up, quick as a bullet, and looked at Kimiko, her eyes slightly red. "He was with Kiree." She hissed between gritted teeth, then slammed her body back onto the bed. Yumi and Kimiko couldn't hide the shock on their face.

"Is that what he told you?" Yumi asked.

"And a few other things."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not right now, I just wanna sleep."

"Okay. We have to reherse tomorrow, so I think I'll go to bed too."

"Me too." Kimiko said.

The next day, the girls went to rehersal so Raimundo, Ulrich, and Odd decided to hang out in their suite, with their permission of course. They were laying on the leather couch watching some baseball game on tv, drinking sodas, and talking about guy stuff. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Raimundo got up and went to the door to see someone completely unexpeted.

"Davi?"

"Is Yumi here?" He asked, not friendly at all.

Ulrich stood up and walked to the doorway. "She's out."

Davi's eyes scanned Ulrich, testing him. "Where is she?"

"What does that matter?"

"Because I'm her _boyfriend._" he spat.

Ulrich stood up right in his face. "Then where have you been for the past two weeks?"

"I had some business to attend to, Yumi knows that. Now are you going to tell me where she is or am I going to have to beat it out of you?"

"Wow, wow, guys, break it up." Odd said putting space in between the two fiesty fellows. "Yumi is at rehersal, but we don't know where. She should be back in a few hours."

"Appreciate it." Davi said without breaking his glare on Ulrich. He then did an about-face and was gone as quick as he came.

"Man, I hate that guy!" Ulrich yelled.

"Well that's understandable, he has something you want." Raimundo said.

"It just isn't right. He doesn't deserve her!"

"Well, tomorrow's the concert, why don't you win her over then?" Odd suggested.

"And how do you propose I do that?"

He grinned. "Here's the plan."

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Hey guys! I know it's been a while, and I apologize. This story is coming to a close in about 2 or 3 chapters. I'm sad to see it end :( This was my first story ever, so it's like my baby.**

**Anyways, review! And Happy Writing!**

**Sarah~xTAx**


	15. Decisions

**Sorry for the lateness, guys. I am a horrible person.**

**Special thanks to StormyPelt'sRose for getting me off my lazy butt!**

**I hope I don't disappoint!**

**Read and Review, please?**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

Yumi looked down at her hands and sighed. Resting between her perfectly manicured fingertips was a single concert ticket. Row 3, Seat 29. Front and center. Each girl had one ticket to give to the person of their choosing. Aelita gave hers to Odd; Kimiko gave hers to Raimundo.

But Yumi was torn. She loved Davi, she thought. Her heart, however, was sending a different message. Every time Ulrich walked by, she felt as if her chest might explode. Her palms got sweaty and her body tensed with every small touch. When he wasn't there, her every thought centered around him: what he might be doing, where he might be, or whether or not he was thinking of her as much as she was him.

On the other end of the spectrum was Davi. They had been dating for quite a while, and she had grown fairly comfortable with him. That is, until recently. She hadn't seen him in a while. He stopped by the studio yesterday, but didn't say much, and he seemed mad. She was torn between two sides. Light and dark. Sure the darkness was tempting and full of surprise, but did she want to lose the comfort she had come to find in the light?

As mundane as the object may be, the ticket was a physical representation of her inner struggles. Whoever she decided to give her ticket to would ultimately be the person who she wanted to be with. She lay the ticket next to her on the bed and began to massage her temples. This was too much for one person to contemplate. Besides her mess of a love life, she still had to worry about perfecting today's routine and deciding what solo she would sing if they were to move on. She felt as if her head was about to explode.

A soft knock came from the other side of the door. Aelita poked her small head in the crack. "Hey, the boys are taking us to breakfast before rehearsal. You okay?"

Yumi wiped at her eyes, not even noticing that a few tears had escaped. "I'm fine, just stressed is all. I've got a lot on my mind."

Aelita sent a pitiful glance her way, "I'm sorry. Will waffles cheer you up?"

Yumi smiled, "I'm sure they wouldn't hurt."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*The_Fallen_Angels_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

At the breakfast table, Yumi continued to clutch the paper ticket in her hand. Davi was to her right, eating his eggs as if he were a zombie, and Ulrich was directly in front of her, casually laughing with everyone else. She could not help but notice how his green eyes lit up when he laughed, or how his mouth did a cute little twitch whenever he ate. She knew she had to be starring, but who would blame her? He was gorgeous, this was no secret.

After several losing arguments in her head, Yumi thought she had made some sort of a decision. As everyone got up to leave, she shakily walked towards the boy.

"Ulrich? Can I talk to you?"

He looked over quizzically, "Sure, Yumi."

They walked along the side walk silently for a moment. Neither one was too eager to get back to the group, but the silence was becoming increasingly awkward with every step. Yumi cleared her throat, "So, I was just wondering if you would take my spare ticket for the concert tonight."

Ulrich's eyes flashed what Yumi thought was a moment of surprise, before growing somber. He looked down, suddenly becoming very interested in a lone pebble. "Yumi, I don't want you to have to choose between Davi and me." Yumi didn't know how, but Ulrich seemed to always see the meaning in every little thing she did. "You guys have been dating a while, and I can respect that. I mean, I haven't been here, and he has." They had turned a corner around the building and had now stopped, being out of sight from the others. "Sissi gave me her spare ticket, so I will still be going to the concert. Yumi, we had something special back at Kadic. Hell, we still might. But we've both changed, and I don't want you to feel obligated to me. I care for you deeply, Yumi, but if you want to be with him, then I will step aside." His intense gaze gave her chills and she had to look away before he could see her break down.

He came closer, so close that she could smell his sexy cologne. He planted a soft kiss on her cheek. "I will always wait for you," he whispered.

She was frozen, permanently attached to the concrete below her feet. She felt cold, hollow. She wanted so badly to run into his arms, to kiss him again. Begrudgingly, she remained in place, listening to his retreating footsteps. She wanted to cry, to curse at the sky. Instead, she took a deep breath and headed towards the limo.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*The_Fallen_Angels_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Fifteen minutes until show time.

The girls sat on their dressing room couch, clutching each others' hands. They were all dressed and their hair and makeup was flawless. Aelita and Kimiko wore a short black dress with heels. Their hair was curled in an angelic sort of way and their makeup was slightly darker than what they were used to. Yumi's look was the complete opposite. Her dress was the same length, but it was a white. Her hair was straight (it wouldn't hold a curl), and her makeup was very light. The three closed their eyes, each saying their own silent prayer. They had to perform their very best. They were the last group to perform, which meant that they had watched all the other competitors. They were good, some scary good. They were beginning to doubt themselves.

"Come one, guys. We can do this," Kimiko preached. "We're the baddest bitches in town. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other, we will do great."

"Kimiko's right," Aelita chimed in. "And besides, it's not the end of the world if we don't win. Right?"

A loud knock came from the other end of the door. "Fallen Angels on deck."

"Here we go girls." Yumi stood. They gathered in a huddle, "No matter what happens, I love you guys."

"Ditto." Kimiko and Aelita said in unison.

Still holding each others' hands, the girls made their way down the too long hallway to where the curtain was set. Peeking out, the girls saw that the stage was set just as they had planned. All the effects were in order and the set was dark. Kimiko and Aelita took their places on the dark stage as Yumi remained hidden.

"Ladies and Gentle, from France and Japan, please welcome The Fallen Angels!"

The curtain rose...

(AN The song is called 'I Must Not Chase the Boys' by Play, so listening to the music while reading may help to visualize the scene. Also, _italics _indicate stage instructions and descriptions.)

_The stage is eerily dark. A slight fog surrounds the floor. A melody plays overhead. A slight figure is shrouded by darkness until a subtle spotlight reveals her._

**Aelita:**

**Won't someone tell me what is happening to me?**

**Why am I so misunderstood,**

**Why can't they see?**

**Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be.**

_The spotlight is then moved to another girl on the other side of the stage. She walks toward Aelita as she sings._

**Kimiko:**

**They say I'll understand it all in good time,**

**But age ain't nothing but a number in my mind.**

**I'm going crazy with this push me pull me. **

**I'm caught between wrong and right.**

_Now the whole stage is alight as the music speeds up and the girls begin a synchronized routine._

**Both:**

**I wanna give in to the woman in me.**

**I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.**

**The moral of this story is I've got no choice.**

**I must not chase the boys.**

_The girls slide toward the left of the stage, falling into the background as another girl appears._

**Yumi:**

**I started writing down my deepest secrets.**

**Seven days a week of truth and fantasy. **

**I get the feeling that the way my life is got to be prepared for changes.**

**Would someone tell me what is happening to me?**

**Why am I so misunderstood,**

**Why cant they see?**

**Now I'm caught between the devil and the angel that I used to be.**

_The girls rejoin her and engage in a masterfully choreographed routine._

**All:**

**I wanna give in to the woman in me.**

**I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.**

**The moral of this story is I've got no choice.**

**I must not chase..**

**I wanna go left when they tell me go right.**

**I don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing goodnight.**

**The moral of this story is I've got no choice.**

**Aelita:**

**I must not chase the boys.**

**Kimiko:**

**They can try to make me write a thousand lines,  
But that won't ever change the way I feel inside.  
They've got their opinions but I just don't care,  
**

**All:**

**'Cause that's not what,**

**Yumi:**

**I wanna hear.  
**

**Aelita:  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I, I must, I must not chase the boys.  
I must, I must, I must not...chase.. the boys.  
**

_The stage is suddenly in gulfed in darkness. The girls quickly pull a string attached to the back of their dress. When the light returns, the girls have wings that correspond to the color of their dress. The audience cheers in surprise and wonder._

**All:  
I wanna give in to the woman in me.  
I wanna be someone they don't want me to be.  
The moral of the story is I've got no choice.  
I must not chase..  
I wanna go left when tell me go right.  
I don't wanna be the little girl they're kissing' goodnight.  
The moral of this story is I've got no choice.  
I must not chase... **

**Yumi:**

**The boys.**

The audience stands on their feet and cheer. The girls breathe heavily, staring at the crowd in amazement. They quickly bowed and waved and retreated to their dressing room, where they must wait for the judgment.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*The_Fallen_Angels_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

All the bands were lined in pods across the stage. There were three judges. One was a middle aged American man with balding, blond hair. He wore a suit and smiled at the crowd. The next was P!nk, a world wide pop star. Maybe that's why most of the groups sang one of her songs, Kimiko thought. The last was Mr. Shazami himself. In his hand was a small vanilla envelope.

Every girl on stage held their breath as he made his way to the microphone. "Ladies and Gentlemen, my name is Yukaru Shazami, the CEO of Shazami Records. It is my honor to announce the two finalists of this Battle of the Bands competitions. Every band performed exceptionally well, and I wish I could sign you all. However, there can only be one. The first group moving on to the finals is... The Heart Breakers!"

From the other end of the stage, the trio cheered and hurried forward to Mr. Shazami's left. Kimiko, Yumi, and Aelita exchanged looks and locked arms. The air around them was still, and they could not calm their shaking nerves.

"And finally, the second finalists are... The Fallen Angels!"

The girls froze, looking around to make sure they hadn't misheard. Aelita began to laugh uncontrollably, an action she did when she was overly excited and surprised. Yumi's face remained frozen, like she couldn't believe what was happening. Kimiko began crying, something completely unusual for her, but she was overflowing with happiness.

As they reached Mr. Shazami's other side he announced, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you your Battle of the Bands finalists!"

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x **

**Did I do good? I really hope so. I'm super excited for the next chapter, so stay tuned!**

**Please read and review. And, if I get behind on updating, feel free to message me, :)**

**Sarah**


	16. Aelita

**Oh hai there.**

**Okay, so I decided to give each girl their own chapter, then have two more chapters wrapping everything up.**

**But, I have NEWS.**

**I need help!**

**IT'S CONTEST TIME!**

**I want the girls to perform an original song for the final round. So, I am holding a contest, I want YOU guys to write a song. The winner will have their song featured in the Fallen Angels, of course, and I will also promote you on here, twitter, tumblr, youtube, or whatever accounts you have. The songs will be judged by yours truly as well as by AnimeAddict2323232. We will be judging based on the quality of the lyrics, relevance to the story, and the originality of the piece.**

**You DO NOT have to actually perform the song, but you are welcome to do so. All you need to do is send me, either in pm or email, the lyrics to the song, and, also, a description of the rhythm and tempo of the piece. You can even suggest which parts each character should sing. Also, include your name, if you want it to be announced, along with any accounts you want promoted for. Please do not submit your entries in a review. This is just to ensure no one steals anyone else's ideas.**

**I will promote first place on every one of my fanfictions, my tumblr, my twitter, and my youtube. I will promote second and third place on all of my fanfictions.**

**If you have any questions, feel free to message me any time.**

**SUBMIT YOUR SONGS PEOPLE!**

**Now, please enjoy the story. :)**

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_Love. Loss. Happiness. Excitement. Surprise. Hurt. Adventure._

Aelita starred blankly at the vague list of adjectives on her journal. Each described a significant emotion she had felt throughout her time in the Angels, but which did she feel strong enough to sing about?

She layed out on the floor of their large living room, biting her pen in deep contemplation. She had only a day to decide on a song and routine for the next phase in the competition. Her better judgment told her that she should have started preparing earlier, but Yumi was the one who suggested they all wait. "It will help with the intensity of the performance. It will make the people actually _believe _what we're singing," she had said. Aelita prayed that she was right.

She scrolled through her iPod once more, trying to pick a fitting selection. She knew Yumi would probably knock everyone out with a killer ballad, so she tried to avoid those. She also mentally crossed out any with an upbeat tempo, knowing Kimiko would likely choose a similar one.

She sighed, what could she sing about? She didn't want to sing any cheesy love song. That was too clichéd. Plus, she didn't want to scare Odd away by seeming too clingy.

Skimming through her iPod, she stopped on one in particular. She had heard of the artist, but not this song. There was a strong bass and a distinct 'rocker' timbre. Huh, she mused, it must have been one of Yumi's songs.

She listened through it, tapping her toe lightly against the soft carpet. She liked it. Question was, could she pull off such an edgy song?

She clicked the replay button, jotting down the lyrics as she went. When the final cord struck, she leaned forward, reading the poetry. _Never again will I love you. _

She read through the lyrics again and again for what felt like hours. It was amazing. This girl had obviously been scarred by someone she loved. She was obviously hurting. Her ability to mimic her pain through words was spectacular. Aelita felt a connection with the words on the paper, like they were written for her.

Was she still hurting? Was she still in pain? Sure, she had cried about Jeremie, but had she really stopped and thought about what actually happened? She had Odd, of course, and she was overjoyed, but that didn't change the fact that she had been in love with Jeremie and that what he did to her had hurt more than anything she had ever felt. Had she been bottling up her real thoughts about this whole ordeal? Maybe this song could be her medium to what she was secretly feeling.

"Hey, how's the song goin-" Odd walked in, but paused, looking at her quizzically. "Are you crying?"

Aelita had been unaware of the gentle streams running down her face. She quickly wiped them away, hiding her, what was sure to be blushed, face from Odd. "No, I'm fine."

He squatted next to her, placing a hand on her back. "You sure?"

"Yeah, positive. I just found the perfect song, is all." Once she was sure her face was tear free, she turned to him and smiled.

"That's great!" He sprawled out next to her. "Which is it?"

"Not telling! But, promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Promise not to get mad if I don't sing a cheesy love song confessing my deepest, darkest feelings for you to the entire world?"

He chuckled, placing a sneaky kiss on her cheek. "I promise. I'm sure whatever you sing will be perfect."

She smiled and leaned into him. They remained there, tangled in the middle of the living room, the comfortable silence of each other's breathing reverberating throughout the space. "This month has went by so fast," she whispered.

He nodded, "Do you think it's fate?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, "What do you mean?"

"Everything. I winning that contest, finding your band on television, seeing you after so long, witnessing what Jeremie did to you, and finally getting to tell you how I feel. Do you think the universe somehow made these things happen? So that we could be together?"

Aelita considered this for a moment. She had yet to align the events and see that her journey to Odd had been a strange and remarkable one. Maybe it was something out of their control. "Yeah," she smiled, "something like fate."

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*The_Fallen_Angels_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The audience was roaring, desperately awaiting their first performer. Row after row was filled with jumping and screaming bodies. Only a single isle leading to the exit lay bare. Aelita took a deep breath. She mentally cursed herself for volunteering to go first. Her whole body was shaking, her palms dangerously sweaty.

She wore her Fallen Angels pink tank top with a short black skirt that swayed as she walked. Her hair was straight and sleek, giving off a bit of a rocker edge. From one perspective, she was grateful for the outfit. The stage lights roasted anyone brave enough to step on the polished platform. However, she still feared that she might misstep, resulting in a front page headline in every tabloid in business.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome back to the final round of The Battle of the Bands!" Mr. Shazami's voice echoed. The crowd sounded their approval. "In this stage, each girl from the qualifying groups will perform a solo selection. Their scores will be added together and tallied before moving on to the final performance. In this round, each band will then perform a number together, providing their own musical accompaniment. Now, enough with me. Are you ready!"

The arena erupted. After several moments, Mr. Shazami waved his arms, desperately attempting to quiet the raging audience. "Now, without further ado, I present Aelita Stone of the Fallen Angels!"

Aelita was surprised to hear how much noise had transpired from the announcement of her name. She had only assumed she was the lesser known of the trio.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she taped on her best smile and stepped through the curtain.

Once she reached the microphone stand and the first chord of her song had begun, everything had fallen into place. She felt all the anger, all the sadness, all the hurt radiating off of her. Her and the lyrics were one. Almost in a trance, she began to sing. The words flew from her mouth flawlessly.

_**I hope the ring you gave to her turns her finger green.**_

_**I hope when you're in bed with her,**_

_**You think of me.**_

_**I would never wish bad things,**_

_**But I don't wish you well.**_

_**Could you tell,**_

_**By the flames that burned your words?**_

_**I never read your letter,**_

_**'Cause I knew what you'd say.**_

_**Give me that Sunday school answer, **_

_**Try to make it all okay.**_

_She clutched the stand tightly, playing with it as she sang._

_**Does it hurt,**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**I bet it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere.**_

_**It was you,**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did.**_

_**I was the last to know you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do.**_

_**And don't say,**_

_**You simply lost your way.**_

_**She may believe you, **_

_**But I never will.**_

_**Never Again.**_

_She released the microphone from the stand and began exploring the stage. She stood on the edged, singing out to the audience._

_**If she really knows the truth,**_

_**She deserves you.**_

_**A trophy wife,**_

_**Oh how cute.**_

_**Ignorance is bliss.**_

_**But when your day comes,**_

_**and he's through with you.**_

_She flipped her head back, making eye contact with Kiree, if only for a moment, who watched from the side._

_**And he'll be through with you.**_

_**You'll die together but alone.**_

_She glared back at the audience._

_**You wrote me in a letter.**_

_**You couldn't say it right to my face.**_

_**Well give me that Sunday school answer.**_

_**Repent yourself away.**_

_**Does it hurt,**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**I bet it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere.**_

_**It was you,**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did.**_

_**I was the last to know you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do.**_

_**And don't say,**_

_**You simply lost your way.**_

_**They may believe you, **_

_**But I never will.**_

_**Never Again.**_

_The music above continued on, but Aelita ran for the side of the stage, jumping down the stairs and into the audience. She traveled down the abandoned path, ignoring all her fans reaching out to her. She stomped purposefully, eyes locked on her target._

_**Never again will I hear you.**_

_**Never again will I miss you.**_

_**Never again will I fall to you.**_

_**Never.**_

_Finally, she reached him, Jeremie was sitting in his designated seat, face turned away in embarrassment. She knelt down to his eye level, cupping his face in her hand and turning him to face her. She began to scream, letting every emotion of the song take over her._

_**Never again will I kiss you.**_

_**Never again will I want to.**_

_**Never again will I love you.**_

_**Never.**_

_She threw his head back. Running back toward the stage, high fiving anyone she passed. _

_**Does it hurt,**_

_**To know I'll never be there?**_

_**I bet it sucks,**_

_**To see my face everywhere.**_

_**It was you,**_

_**Who chose to end it like you did.**_

_Finally, she was back on stage. She returned to the stand and hastily reunited it with the microphone, still clutching it tightly as she sang._

_**I was the last to know you knew,**_

_**Exactly what you would do.**_

_**And don't say,**_

_**You simply lost your way.**_

_**They may believe you, **_

_**But I never will.**_

_**I never will. **_

_**I never will.**_

_**Never Again.**_


End file.
